Girl of Your Dreams
by Katie Black
Summary: James Potter is in love and confusion, while Sirius is facing a huge, life altering experience: proposing marriage. As the Marauders lives move foward they face the coming war, romance, and learn of secrets they never knew. A comedy of romance and a drama
1. A Favor For a Friend

Disclaimer: Not Mine, wish it was. If it was I'd be rich and British and on a better computer.  
  
Author's Note: This is unlike anything else I have ever written. I hope its ok. Please Review, please, please, please and don't flame me. This chapter is for my best friend Alyssa and for Sammy who posts this gibberish. Thank you very much for your support.  
  
Girl of Your Dreams  
  
Chapter One: A Favor for a Friend  
  
Lily Evans was a small girl with long fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Lily had always been well liked (mostly because she was a sucker to help/do others homework), but Lily was never really noticed by anyone except a select few whom she believed didn't even know she was in Gryffindor. And out of anyone in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she knew in her heart that the ring leader of the Marauders, James Harold Potter, would be the last one to look her way.  
  
The Marauders were the royalty of Hogwarts with James Potter being the King, with his unruly black hair, chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and a smile that could make you faint. James was not just Hogwarts royalty but also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself, quidditch captain, head boy, and an over all gentleman. He was also a gentleman who would hold the door for you and give you his cloak if you shivered. James was known not to date many girls, but when he did date it was a real commitment and he would only date the Princesses of the school, and Lily was, in her mind, a nothing compared to Arabella Fig, Sky McCloud, and Sophia Pearl, all of his past girlfriend. And with the Snowflake Ball coming up in three days trying to get close to any of the Marauders, even Peter Pettigrew, was as about as likely as Serveus Snape falling for a mud blood.  
  
Sirius Black was James' best friend and beater on the qudditch team, with looks to match him, having silky black shoulder length hair and blue eyes with a glint of pure joy. Sirius was the picture of mischief and mayhem but he always seemed to get away with it because of his innocent puppy dog faces and great charm. Sirius, even though he was almost a carbon copy was not as, shall we say monogamous as James. Sirius was known to date a new girl every week but he always let them down kindly and in a humorous manner to lighten the blow.  
  
The brains of the Marauders was none other than Remus Lupin, a slight boy with blond hair and deep gray eyes that looked like a storm. Remus never really dated and no one knew why. He was as desired as the rest of the group and seemed to most that he would make the best boyfriend of the group. The only thing stranger than his dating habits was the fact that every month he would fall ill or disappeared for a few days. Remus also seemed to notice Lily a little because he always was courteous and polite around her. Once she had been taunted by Lucious Malfoy in her 6th year and out of no where Remus had appeared and stunned him, picked up her books and escorted her to class. Lily had the strange suspicion that he had threatened Malfoy because he seemed to back off a little after that.  
  
Lastly (I can't kill him, can I?) was Peter Pettigrew whom, in Lily's opinion looked like a cross between a mouse and a chipmunk with his puffy cheeks and squeaky voice. Peter was nothing alone but mixed with the Marauders he was seen as a diamond in the rough and if James, Sirius, and Remus believed and trusted you, you were considered a prince.  
  
With only three days until the Snowflake Ball and no dates apparent, as always, Lily had resigned that she would rather go to the library to work than go to the ball and sit in the corner by her self. But little did Lily know that she was the affections of none other than the King of Hogwarts, James. Lily had no idea that it had been in fact James whom, after being informed of Lucius's actions, threatened him with not just a curse but public humiliation from a photo or two Sirius had taken whilst under James's invisibility cloak, photos that apparently sang and involved a rubber ducky. Sirius had been mentally traumatized after that experience (James' I'm blind. That emotionally scared me! I'm damaged goods!). James was in love with Lily but knew she was not one to be in the limelight like he was, so it would never work out.  
  
James was going to the Ball with Sky, a blond hair blue eyed girl, as a friend, and Sirius was going with Arabella, they fit each other like gloves. Sirius was obnoxious and Arabella was always there to get him back but under there wacky exteriors everyone knew they were perfect for one another (think Hermione and Ron). Little Peter was taking a hufflepuff by the name of Mel Legester, a brunette with a nose not quit in the middle of her face and sparkly brown eyes. Remus, once again, was dateless.  
  
Now although Lily believed that no boys noticed her there were in fact three that saw her as more than a walking reference book or a friend and those three guys were James Potter, Amos Diggory, and Serveus Snape. When James heard at a quidditch practice that Diggory had somehow gotten the guts to ask Lily out, James panicked. What if he took advantage of her or worse, what if she liked him and Lily walked out of his grasp forever! No way in hell would he allow this to happen!  
  
"Remus!" James yelled as he slid into the dormitory "Remus Lupin where the hell are you?!?" James was panting from running all the way up from pitch, his robes a mess, sweaty pouring down his forehead and his broom (Shooting Star, the best model of the year) still in his hand.  
  
"You were calling O'Lord." Remus replied as he slowly made his was in from the connecting bathroom a towel around his waist and his hair still wet. "What the hell are you doing James, they have showers in the locker room for a reason." He said, taking a glance at the mud caked boy that stood before him.  
  
"Remus can you do me a great big favor? I beg of you." With that James got down on his knees and looked pleadingly up at Remus while mud dripped onto the castle's floor. At that exact moment Sirius bounded up the stairs, looked directly at James upon his knees in front of a towel clad Remus, and said "I don't even want to know what Prongsy here is doing but I do believe, and pray to god, that this may have something to do with that flower he obsesses over and a certain Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory." And he turned on his heels and left to go raid the kitchens.  
  
"Oh, so that's it Prongs." Remus said exasperated.  
  
"She can't go to the ball with him, please Moony, come on." James pleaded. After all that James had done for Remus how could he possibly say no to him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" And so the plan was born. Remus would ask Lily to the ball at which point James would ask for a dance, sweep Lily off her feet and win her heart, leaving Diggory in the dust. But, as all plans tend to go, nothing went as planed.  
  
********Later that night in the common room  
  
Lily was sitting by the fire with her long hair sort of thrown into a knot at the top of her head, a few loose strand tumbling across her face and her eyes concentration very hard on a piece of parchment and a quill stuck between her teeth, and holding open "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Year Seven" A picture of the most studious girl Hogwarts had ever seen or would see for years until a bushy brunette showed up in Gryffindor. As James, Sirius, and Remus, under the invisibility cloak, sneaked into the common room after visiting Peter in the hospital wing because Snape, following in Malfoy's footsteps since he graduated last year, had found it quit hysterical to slip a little de-bone, usually used in removing fish and chicken bones, into Peters pumpkin juice so now he was being transformed from a ball of shapeless goo into his old chubby self with a bottle of Skel- Grow. The Marauders had left Gryffindor common room at ten, visited Peter until 11, went down to the kitchens and snuck off to the Slytherin dorms to change Malfoy and Snape's hair into a glowing pink before returning to Gryffindor at about twelve thirty. When James saw Lily his heart went into his throat and his eyes got lost as the fire reflected off her. Sirius, seeing this poked James and only with Remus's quick thinking to cover James's mouth did they go unnoticed, but Lily suddenly looked up exactly where they stood. She had been so wrapped up that she had not noticed the portrait open but she did notice Sirius's snickers at James obvious crush. Carefully making their way up to their dormitory Remus was realizing that Lily was very pretty and thinking that the ball might be fun.  
  
"Damn!" Remus swore. Sirius and James quickly turned around. Remus never swore, not even at Snape. Because Remus was a werewolf he tried to be as nice and even tempered as possible because it was against the nature of a wolf and Remus hated himself for what he was.  
  
"Gringotts, we have a problem," Sirius joked "Someone has taken over Remus's body."  
  
"I'm serious guys," Remus started but James and Sirius decided to make a joke of it, with James saying "No he is." And Sirius adding "You're not Sirius, I am, seriously." "No guys, I really am, there's only two days, well really one now, until the ball and I still haven't asked Lily yet." James face fell, what if Amos had beat Remus. He turned quickly to him.  
  
"Go. Now."  
  
"And why, pray tell, am I going down to the common room at," he checked James' alarm clock which was shaped like a snitch and in the morning would fly around and taunt you until you got up, "1 in the morning, uh?"  
  
"Well," Sirius who was finding it quite funny that James, the only one in Hogwarts with a fan club that outnumbered his own, who could have any girl he wanted, was having a problem asking little Lily Evan to go out with him. Sirius, although James hadn't noticed it, Sirius was watching Lily ever since he had heard James having a nightmare and crying out "Run Lily, I'll hold him off." And Sirius knew beyond a doubt that Lily did in fact like James. It was obvious, the way she looked at him and turned before he noticed, he cheeks blush. "You could go down there and pretend that you have homework to do."  
  
"But I already did it all." Remus replied.  
  
"Good, then you can do mine." Sirius replied plopping a pile of books and parchment into Remus' lap. "Go on Romeo, James would really be pissed if you didn't date his dream girl for him,"  
  
"Shut up Sirius." James retorted as he pushed Remus out the door.  
  
Remus stumbled and all of the books fell down the stairs crashing as they went, well thought Remus sarcastically, that's a smooth entrance. I bet she can't resist you now. Lily looked up instantly only to see Remus Lupin, face red, bending down to pick up a pile of book. She decided to be brave.  
  
"Hi Remus, what are you doing up this late?" She ventured  
  
"I could ask you the same thing you know, and I'm doing homework, you?" He said politely  
  
"Same, I just don't understand the whole werewolf and silver thing. Does the silver have to cut him of pierce his heart?"  
  
Remus felt uncomfortable at the subject that was approaching but he knew she had no idea what was making him pale so quickly. "Well, actually it has to pierce to the top and right of his or her heart to kill." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Here?" She asked placing her hand right on that point over his heart. Remus felt a current race through him.  
  
"Y-yes." He replied, their eyes locked and somehow his hand had made its way on top of hers. "Lily, would you come to the dance with me?" He asked in a small nervous voice.  
  
"I'd love to Remus." Lily answered instantly. Remus had only be kind and sweet and she did liked him only she kept seeing James in the back of her mind, but Remus was always there for her and she had just felt that current. She suddenly remembered that her hand was on his chest, a muscular chest she might add and it felt warm, almost right but she quickly slipped it off and used it to push back a few loose threads of her hair. "That would be wonderful…" Remus, throwing caution to the wind, kissed her quickly and then proceeded to run back up to the boys' dormitory. Sirius' books forgotten and Lily sitting on the sofa, hand lingering on her lips which had just received their first kiss, with her eyes dancing happily looking at the flame.  
  
In the corner of the common room, under the invisibility cloak stood James Potter, his heart crushed. Both anger and fear flooded him. What if Lily and Remus fell completely head over heels for each other? He would lose one of his best friends and any chance of dating Lily, ever. He sank onto his knees and sat there the rest of the night looking at Lily while she sang softly as she worked until he fell into an uneasy sleep, darkness surrounding him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Please review! 


	2. I'm Over Her

Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K's. The plot is mine (, but that's it (.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all like it and this chapter is for three people. Samantha, Erin, and Joan for saying that I write well and inspiring me to write even more! You guys are the best. ~ Katie Black  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Over Her"  
  
The next day James couldn't be found anywhere. The night before, when Remus had gotten in he had went straight to bed, hearing snoring in all the other beds except James', but then again James never did snore. In the morning Sirius had told him that James had left with both the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map late last night. Remus almost panicked. What if James saw him and Lily and thought… well he would be right thinking that Remus had fallen for Lily because he had and there was no denying it. He loved the way her hair shimmered and how she would bit her lower lip in charms and the way she could be so shy and strong at the same time. Remus Lupin was in love and that was that. No ifs, ands, or buts. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to the dance.  
  
After searching the common room, quidditch pitch, every secret entrance and corridor that existed in Hogwarts the Marauder decided that it was time to go and get a bite to eat in the Great Hall and ask around. Considering that it was 9 am on a Friday, a day that they were given off to go to Hogsmeade for the dance tomorrow night, the Great Hall was crowded and it was mostly around a messy black haired boy and a blond haired girl known as Narcissa Keaun, a 6th year Ravenclaw who's boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, had graduated last year. James had his arm around her shoulder and was stroking her long hair while she sat giggling. This after all was 7th year, quidditch captain and most-wanted guy in Hogwarts, James Potter. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stood flabbergasted. James Harold Potter was sitting with Narassica Keaun and by the looks of it, they were a couple. This could not possibly be the same James that had begged Remus to take Lily to the ball for him, it was unbelievable. As the Marauders got closer they heard James ask Narassica to the ball and her squeal in delight. Most of the gathered crowd, being girls hoping for a date gave a sigh and exited to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I have to go and buy a new robe, see you later James." Narcaissa said, giving him a kiss and she rushed out the hall, her group of friends circling around her.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that all about?!" Yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs. Every face in the room turned to look at him. "Mind you own business!" he shouted in response. "James, we all thought you liked Lily and don't tell me that you're going to break up with Narcissa at the dance just so you can woo Lily, are you? Not that it's a bad idea." It was a known fact that Sirius had never liked the pretty blond. James looked at Remus for a split second before facing Sirius "No, Sirius I'm not going to break up with Narcissa." At that moment Lily walked in, her long red hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, she donned a blue sweater and jeans ("I like my muggle clothing." she had said once) both James and Remus sighed as she smiled at them. She bounded up to Remus and gave him a kiss on the lips and when she broke off James was gone and Remus was in disbelief. "Lily, what was that for?" asked a bewildered Remus. "That," Lily said, a huge smile on her face, "was for this." She fiddled with a small gold locket she wore on her neck. Sirius nearly screamed in surprise, that necklace had belonged to James mother. He remembered when she had been killed; it was a year ago but felt like yesterday. Sirius and James had been at Remus' all day and only a moment after James had used floo powder to go home he came back. Both of his parents had been killed and a dark mark was floating above their home. James had never shown the necklace to Remus or Peter but Sirius had seen it a few times and knew how significant it was to him. Remus looked at the necklace and then back at Lily for a second before returning her kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Please Review! 


	3. Losing an Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued so I'm saying right now that this doesn't belong to me. The plot does but not the characters, maybe the Mary sues but that's all. The rest belongs to J.K. and not me (  
  
Author's Note: Wow, you guys like it?!? If you like Lily/James could you guys give my fic "Let Me Be the One" a look. It's a songfic. Sweet and to the point. I'm so happy you guys liked it! * starts singing I'm Walking on Sunshine* Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapters one and two, so here it goes and if I missed you let me know and I'll add you in ok?  
  
Chocolatkiss! : Thank you so much for the review, to answer your questions James put the necklace on Lily after she went to sleep (you'll hear the whole part in this chapter from James' pov. Lily thanked Remus because she thinks it was from him. If that doesn't make sense I'm going to try and explain it in this chapter but if I don't just let me know and I'll elaborate. Thank you so much!  
  
Snow Lepoard: I know what you mean. Bad Remus! * turns around and yells at a little Remus sitting on her desk* I'm really happy you liked it!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: I'll try ( Thanks for the review!  
  
AmiAmiNSusu: This chapter is from James' pov so I hope you like it. Boys can do stupid things when they get upset…  
  
Sweet Star: You are so (I just have to say this, I'm sorry, your probably get this all the time) sweet! Your poems are wonderful, I went over and r/red them all. You are extremely talented! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
martini addict: Thank you for reviewing both chapters! I'm not a real Remus/Lily fan, I'm a sap for James and Lily but I decided to do something just a bit different. You'll be happy by the end I think, if I get that far. (I want to go to death, at least secret keeper time)  
  
kristatwen: Thank you! I was so sure everyone would flame me. I hope I don't let you down with this chapter.* crosses fingers *  
  
SasseeSam: How can I ever begin to thank you? To answer your question; Yes James did give the locket to Lily (you'll find out about it in this chapter) and this will put a big strain on Remus' and James' relationship, maybe not right away but in the long run it will be responsible for a bunch of things.  
  
Slinkimalinki: Thank you so much. (I was going to write up another idea until I checked the reviews this morning and decided to give you guy a little more today) I hope you like this part. I'm surprised anyone reviewed it and I didn't get flamed. Well, without further ado I'm going to give you guys chapter 3, have to fill in the betweens. (  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Losing an Unrequited Love  
  
The sun streamed through the common room curtains and fell into James Potter's eyes; he had been awake for close to an hour but had yet to move from the spot. Lily had fallen asleep, her Transfiguration textbook (Transfiguration: A Guide From Matchboxes to Mythical Beasts by Belinda Borkins) lying across her chest, it slowly rose and fell while she breathed. Her hair fell onto her face and a quill was clutched in her right hand. As the light caught her hair it looked like a halo formed around her, she was an angel. He sighed; she was Remus' angel from Heaven, not his. Slowly he stood up, the cloak slipping to the floor with a swish.  
  
If anyone was to see James now they would think he was just tired, exhausted from prank-playing, but it was much worse than that. No bruises were on his body, his hair still stuck up in the back and his smile could still make girls weak at the knees but his eyes weren't sparkling, they looked… dead wasn't the right word, neither was sad… they looked betrayed, the sparkle was gone and the chocolate brown had dulled. His heart was wounded, shattered into tiny pieces, like the sands in an hourglass. Reaching into his pocket he came across the Marauder's Map, and a small golden locket. It had been his mother's, before she has…died.  
  
Looking at the golden heart he could almost see his mother's face reflected off the smooth planes of the locket. He remembered coming home that day and watching her pass. He had told Sirius he found them dead, but he hadn't. Sarah Potter hadn't been dead yet, Matthew Potter was but not Sarah. His mother had been holding on, waiting for him to come back, to say goodbye. Sarah had been a healer, which is more than a nurse. A healer was someone who cared for the worst possible cases, mostly those who had suffered a crucio curse or another Dark Art curse, those holding on while the fates held their life strings, about to cut. (Think Hercules, the Disney movie) It had made her stronger, strong enough to hold on for a little while.  
  
When James had come through the fireplace it was a normal scene. The house was spotless, floors shinning and the chandelier glistening and then, in the hallway he came across Sugar, one of the house elves. She was dead; her saucer eyes open, not taking a second look he had ran out to his mother's garden, his father's body laid by the patio but in bed of tulips, laid his mother. Her breath was ragged, coming in at sharp gasps and her eyes were closed. As he slid down next to her, those loving eyes opened and she smiled. "James, honey, I have to go but I'll," she coughed and took a moment to regain her composure "I'll always be with you, here take this. And remember me James. I love you." James had rocked her back and forth until she was gone, and then he had returned to the Lupin's. It had one taken a few moments but that was all it took to destroy his life.  
  
When James was next to Lily he took the book off her chest, a small smile escaped him, it was his best subject and she was reading up on changing a match into a pin, she was hopeless at Transfiguration and he loved that about her. She could be the best in charms but when it came to Transfiguration she was hopeless. She always bit her lower lip in Transfiguration too, she did that was she thought really hard, and she played with one of her hair ties when she was nervous. Next he wiped the hair way from her face and then, as if it was the right thing to do he clasped the locket around her neck and kissed her softly on the nose. When she yawned, "Remus?" escaped her lips and James decided that he needed to go outside for a while. He couldn't stay there so picking up the cloak he left the room and went out for a walk around the lake. He always went there went he needed to think, or in this case mourn the unrequited love he had lost.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow! I was going to write up to the Lily/Remus kiss from James pov but it just felt right to stop here so I'm going to but I really think that I'll write the next chapter today and probably pick up where I left off. Please, everyone read and review, it doesn't take that long, really. You can just write "bad" or if you want rant on for as long as you want, I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! Please….. 


	4. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: Mine? Are you insane! Not mine. The plot is mine, the rest belongs to J.K.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that the last one was short but it needed to be, it just felt right. I'm writing this right after I wrote chapter three so I have no new reviews yet so I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2 and this one is for Black Eyeliner (I think she changed her name to White Glitter) and her completion of her story "Blurry" it was really good and everyone should give it a look. This one by the way picks up right where chapter 3 left off and it is still from James' POV. Hope you like it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Desperate Times and Desperate Measures  
  
I never knew it took 648 steps to go around the lake thought James Potter. He had been doing everything to try and get his mind off of her, her face, her smile, her hair, the way she bit her lip, how she played with her hair tie, everything about her. He kicked a nearby pebble into the lake and it bounced across the surface of the water. Rings of ripples appearing, spreading out and then receding back into its center before the surface became stagnate again.  
  
He wanted to get her back; no he wanted to get her, period. He had never had her so it wasn't getting her back it was getting her to look at him and see in him what he saw in her. Then his thoughts turned to Remus, his friend, he had never been so happy, sure James hadn't talked to him since early last night but that look in his eyes told James all he needed to know. He knew Remus almost as well as he knew Sirius and Sirius was like a brother to him. When Lily had said yes the stress that Remus carried, due to his lycanthropy, seemed to float away and he was just a boy going out with the perfect girl. "What do I do?" He asked in a low whisper and then it came to him, in order to get over one girl you should go out with another. It was that simple. So with a glance at the lake James went to the great hall, first girl he saw that a) he hadn't gone out with b) Sirius hadn't gone out with and finally c) was not a Slytherin. Whatever girl fit this would be his new girlfriend. He didn't care if she couldn't add one plus one all she had to do was get his mind off Lily and he was set.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall his gaze went over the tables, no Gryffindor girls were up save a few first and second years, too young. Next were the Hufflepuffs. In his mind all of the girls within a year of him went through a little checklist. First was Kara Angelo who currently was going out with David McNeece, one down. Michelle Vitalo was next, a very pretty girl who just happened to have dated Sirius in his 2nd year, she was out. The last Hufflepuff was Jenny Trapani, she looked nice enough, long brown hair with blue eyes. Why not, he thought and then his hopes were dashed as Justin Tompson, a Ravenclaw, came up behind her and started to rub her back before she turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. Why was everyone else so happy and taken! It wasn't fair, James Potter the guy who could have had any girl he wanted, was alone.  
  
Suddenly a wisp of blond hair caught his eye. "Please don't be a Slytheirn, Please don't be a Slytherin, Please don't be a Sly…" he said as he turned and he saw that the blond was not a Slytherin, but very close. She was Narcissa Keaun, a 6th year Ravenclaw and prefect. Also a favorite for head girl next year, probably the second smartest girl at Hogwarts, after Lily. Her eyes were bright blue and her long Blond hair was curly and went down to the middle of her back, she was the complete opposite of Lily, save brains, and that was what he needed. Get as far away from Lily as you can he thought. The only snag was her boyfriend who had graduated the previous year, Lucious Malfoy, a nasty git who just happened to be a Slytherin and one of the sworn enemies of the Marauders but this only made the deal sweeter. What better way was there to kill 2 birds with one stone, he would go out with Narcissa, get over Lily and get on Lucious' nerves with one swift blow, the perfect plan.  
  
He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air while he gathered his nerves and put on his charm, he was James Potter, who would turn down a date with him. A little voice in his head answered it for him Lily…  
  
The next few minuites went in a blur, one minute he was walking up to Narcissa and the next he had his arm around her and was stroking her hair. The only thing that broke him out of his trance was Narcissa saying "I'd love to go to the ball with you James!" and giving him a kiss before rushing out of the Great Hall babbling something about dress robes followed by a screaming Sirius Black at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that all about?!" he yelled, the entire hall turned and James could feel his checks burn slightly, why did Sirius have to do this right now? Sirius noticed the many pairs of eyes on them also and turned, calling out "Mind you own business!" He really wished Sirius would listen to himself but Sirius leaving James alone was about as likely as Snape declaring his undying love for all muggles and muggle-borns. In other words, the ice caps would melt and hell would freeze over and Sirius would still be there. He was a great friend, even when you didn't want him to be.  
  
"James, we all thought you liked Lily and don't tell me that you're going to break up with Narcissa at the dance just so you can woo Lily, are you? Not that it's a bad idea" It was a known fact that Sirius had never liked the pretty blond and James had agreed with him, but desperate times called for desperate measures and with a look at Remus, who still had a look that said all was right in the world, James knew that these were desperate times. "No, Sirius I'm not going to break up with Narcissa."  
  
At that moment Lily walked in but it was more of floating in than walking, her long red hair loose and flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans, she liked to wear muggle clothes when ever she could, she said it made her feel closer to home. Looking in James' direction she smiled, a warm smile full of love and friendship. James' sighed, only to hear Remus do likewise, he was standing behind James, that smile wasn't for him, it was for Remus. Ok, he could handle this, it was a smile and how could he be sure it was not for both of them, she had always been nice to both of them, it might not have been just for Rems... Well, it was. Lily had hopped into Remus' arms and was currently kissing him, both of them had their eyes closed and after a second Remus had his one hand in her hair while her arms twined around his neck. It was both a beautiful scene, like those seen in muggle movies and both a moment when James wanted to die. The locket was around her neck, it looked right there, but he just couldn't watch it all and when Remus' other hand found the small of her back he disappeared under the invisibility cloak in a flash.  
  
Backing into one of the corners of the great hall he noticed Sirius' surprise upon seeing that necklace but he kept silent. Remus and Lily exchanged a few words, her hand kept falling to the locket, and she believed it was a gift from Remus, not from him. Remus looked at the gold piece for a second, bewilderment on his face, James had never shown it to either him or Peter, and it was obvious, to James at least, that Remus had no idea what she was thanking him for but he kissed her again. That was too much for James, without looking back he walked out of the hall and decided he needed to see Narcissa, now! He would kiss her like there was no tomorrow, he would kiss her better than Remus kissed Lily and speak of the devil, she hadn't left yet. Narcissa was about to leave, he blue cloak was drawn around her and her hair was brushed under her hood. One hand was on the door and the other holding a small money bag as she chatted with her friends. Off with the cloak, James strode over to her and wrapped her up in his arms, her hair falling out of her hood and cascading down her back, bouncing as the curls fell into place. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Pretending it was Lily.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, what do you think? I personally don't like this chapter but I thought you would want chapter two from James pov. It's longer than the last chapter ( and I want to get another one out soon. I didn't get to finish in the same sitting that I was able to start it in so I have a few thanks to give. They will pick up from the last person I thanked; if I miss you just let me know.  
  
CrazyStacy: It's sort of a combination; I really hope to go into this soon. I might do something on this at the dance.  
  
Hermione: Here it is!  
  
Janelle: I'm so happy that I pulled it off. I didn't want to make it so sad that it was melodramatic but I wanted you to feel bad for James.  
  
White Glitter: Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter. When I re-read it for grammar my mind just kept going back to the story because I was nervous about some huge hole but I've looked it over again and I cringe with some of the small things now that I see them. That's for giving me the spelling on Narcissa. I'm going to fix it probably next Friday because school starts this week for me. You say her last name like this; Quean (it's my friend's last name and no one ever says it right) The K is pronounced like a Q. I feel horrible about what I did to James but I wanted you all to feel sad for him and I think it worked. I'm so happy you like this so far and I hope this chapter answers your questions.  
  
Sweet Star: My favorite poem of yours is "My Secret Place", I just love that one and I hope you enter. Thank you so much for the reviews, I might get there eventually. I want to get up to maybe 100 total (right now I have about 60 total throughout all my stories) by the end of April.  
  
Sierra Sitruc: Here's the update! And I hope I don't disappoint you. The next few chapters should be happier.  
  
kristatwen: Don't die, I love your e-mails too much and you are too nice to die. I'm really happy you like it and the next chapter should be along soon.  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: I'm trying; I'm not really a good writer so I'm trying. Chapter 5 should be out soon.  
  
martini addict: I'm so happy you like it! Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me!  
  
Slinkimalinki: I love your reviews, they make me smile. I think this one is going to go all the way to the end and I know what you mean about evil mothers, I would have finished this yesterday if I didn't have to go and eat dinner (I wasn't hungry but she made me). This chapter is a bit longer than the last one but the dance should be long and so should another one I have planned.  
  
Please review! Pretty please! Suggestions are welcomed as well as song ideas for the dance. 


	5. Meetings of the Heart

Disclaimer: If J.K. wrote like this she wouldn't be published so I simply want to say that this is my sad and pathetic attempt to use her wonderful characters and put them in her world while the play out my less than fair plot. The movie Carrie belongs to Stephen King and I'm not sure if it was out then but it fit.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter should be long and I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish so I'm going to thank everyone at the end. I think I'm going to go back and forth in this one, between different characters/conversations so if it's not clear as to where we are just let me know. This picks up right after James kissed Narcissa. This chapter is for Slinkimalinki who makes me laugh and always reviews. * smiles * There is a lot of Sirius in this so many of you will be happy with me. This was going to go up to the dance and through it but because I don't have a lot of time I decided to break it into two chapters and get one out to you today. This one is longer ( (almost 2500 word), so I hope you all like it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Five: Meetings of the Heart  
  
He pulled away, wishing that when his eyes opened he would see deep green pools and soft crimson hair but instead he faced shimmering blue eyes and curly blond hair. It wasn't Lily and as much as he knew that he still hoped, stranger things had happened, he was sure of it. Narcissa's friends were giggling and whispering their thoughts to one another while their eyes stayed focused on James and Narcissa. She looked flustered for a moment, as if no one had ever kissed her like that and with Malfoy as a boyfriend what else could you expect. "I'd... um, I have to um go and see you later James." She said, turning around and starting out of the castle, giggling with her friends.  
  
"So, you're over Lily?" said a questioning voice from behind him. Without turning James answered, "I thought I told you I was Sirius." Why did he always have to get to the point, thought James.  
  
"Acting like your over her and gallivanting with some… some kind of," he paused as if looking for the right word, "floozy and really being over her are two completely things James and you know as well as I do that you aren't over her so I suggest you and I go and talk about this unless you want to spend the rest of your life dreaming about the girl who got away." James turned and looked at Sirius for a moment before nodding. He needed to get this off his chest.  
  
"…so I kissed Narcissa." James concluded half an hour later. Both boys were walking on the edge of the forbidden forest, their cloaks pulled tightly around them against the chill. Snow fell lightly on the ground and the sun was covered by a huge cloud that loomed above. Sirius pondered his friend's situation for a moment before he spoke. "Has Remus said anything about Lily or you pathetic plan to win her over tomorrow? Or has he just been doing what you asked him to do, and get her to the dance?" Truth be told, Sirius had a feeling that Remus' thoughts were no longer on James' plan but rather on Lily. But then again, maybe Remus was just a very good actor, he was able to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from most of Hogwarts and pretending to have feelings for Lily had to be easier than that, didn't it? "No, he hasn't said anything but did you see the way he looks at her! He forgot about me the moment she said yes to him. Sirius, I'm not, and I don't think I'll ever be, over her. I still see her you know. When I kissed Narcissa I wanted it to be Lily but… it wasn't." James picked up a flower that was dying from the frost and began to pull it's petals off one by one, his eyes seeming to glaze over like a fog. "James, I'm sure he's just doing what you asked him to do and tomorrow night you'll dance with Lily and win her over." The petals were blown away by a gust of wind and danced before James' eyes for a moment before they were swept away. "What about Narcissa?" he asked, turning towards his friend. "That cow, I wouldn't worry about her if I was you, your good old friend will take care of her, trust me." A glint was seen in Sirius' eye and James could vividly picture a scene from a muggle movie he had seen in his muggle studies class Carrie or something like that. Maybe the dance would be more interesting than he previously thought.  
  
Meanwhile Lily Evans was running back up to Gryffindor Tower. Why did her life have to be so messed up! Everything about her was going so wrong. This year was supposed to be a fresh start, something new. Ever since Lily had started her 4th year at Hogwarts she had a small, okay maybe small wasn't the word, huge or nearly obsessive would work better in this case, crush on James Potter but over the summer she had, or thought she had, gotten over him and was going to concentrate on her NEWTS, then get a job, and then, after everything else was perfect she would meet prince charming. He would sweep her off her feet and have a fairy tale life. She was not suspossed to start going with a great guy and then, just after seeing James, start to lose all thoughts of romance for Remus. This was not how it was meant to be.  
  
Rushing through the portrait hole and up to her dorm she flung open her closet. Every other girl in her dorm was taking advantage of the Hogsmeade trip but Lily had to figure out what she was going to wear. Ever since her parents had died, her mother of cancer and her father is a plane crash, Lily had been living with her older sister and her less than polite husband Vernon. Since her parents had died before she was 18 all of the estate went to Petunia who outright refused to give Lily any money, so in order to wear something half-decent at the ball she would have to start looking now. The prospect of transfiguring some of her clothes were out of the question, she still had trouble with matches and pins! Jeans were out of the question, as were her plain black robes. Next came her sweaters, the one she had on now was baby blue and left off just where her waist began. The next one she looked at was a vivid purple that clashed with her hair, she only wore it at home and during breaks when no one else was around. Then came a yellow sweater followed by some t-shirts, all of which were too casual for a ball. Letting her face fall into her hands she sat on her chest, just off the edge of her bed and started to cry, grabbing her little bear, snuffles, off her pillow and burying it in her chest, letting the tears come freely.  
  
This was not the fairy tale. Little house elves were supposed to come through the door now and make her a beautiful dress or a fairy godmother should have appeared but no such luck, even thought this was a land filled with magic there was no way out of this mess. Wiping her eyes she started the slow march down to see Remus and tell him she couldn't go to the ball, he hand going to the necklace now and again.  
  
Sirius was between a rock and a hard place right now. As he made his way up the staircase to Gryffindor tower he pondered the situation. James has had a crush on Lily for years but is able to pretty much get any girl he wants except this one, Remus has never really liked anyone but now it was very obvious that he likes Lilt and as far as Sirius knew Lily didn't like anyone. Turning the corner he stumbled and felt something hit right into him, a small crash and then a small ouch from his right side. Sirius quickly bounced up and swept the dust off his robe and turned to face the person he had knocked over. She was a small girl with a tangle of red hair and eyes that matched. It was Lily and it looked as though she had been crying, a lot. Sirius extended his hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you" she almost whispered, moving her hair out of her face and turning to go down the staircase. "Wait a second Lily, I need to talk to you." He said, jogging to catch up with her, his ponytail fluttering behind him. "What about?" she stopped short and Sirius nearly fell on top of her but he caught his footing at the last possible second. "About Remus and James, and why are you crying?" If he had said the sky had fallen and he and Snape were madly in love she would have looked more composed. He eyes showed panic, the pupils danced for a second and then froze when he had said James. Her face paling before a slight blush came to her checks. "What about them and I'm not crying." Sirius was not a complete idiot and he knew very well that she was crying and she had most defiantly blushed when he mentioned James. "Of course you aren't crying Lily, you're leaking." He mater of factely stated. "Now, I want you to tell me everything." He slung an arm over her shoulder, "tell Sirius the whole story." He gently lead her in the direction of a secret room, he had a feeling this would take a while.  
  
Lily had never seen this small, circular room before. The walls were covered in maroon wallpaper and in the center was a round wooden table surrounded by four plush chairs, each a different color. Around the room were shelves filled with books, some very old ones on transfiguration, a few on Dark creatures, especially werewolves, and…a fairytale book. "Whose is this?" Lily asked, taking down the thick, leather bound book and blowing dust off the cover, and right into Sirius' face, his mouth opened. He coughed and then hacked out, "That's James', some kind of weird thing for a guy to read if you ask me, now," he took the book out of her hands and placed in back on the shelf, "tell me the whole story or you will never leave this room." She looked around for a second, "Well, if you can get some food to me once in a while it wouldn't be that bad." Her eyes kept going over the books, trying to read the titles from her seat. Sirius took out his wand and with a flick the books lifted off the shelf, turned their spins into the fall and fell back into place. "First you tell me the story and then you can look through the books. Deal?"  
  
"Sure, deal." She turned on the dark green chair to look at Sirius and took a deep breath. "But first you have to promise that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you." With his index finger he slashed an invisible x across his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"No one ever knew who I was. I've always been a walking encyclopedia, never a friend or, a girlfriend. I've always just been there. The girl in the back of the room, the one no one notices. I'm pretty sure half the people in out year don't even now my name. It's not like no one talks to me, a few people mutter a hello here and there but that's it." She looked down and watched her own hand twist her hair tie around. "I've always been pretty sure James wouldn't notice me either." This came out in a soft whisper, Sirius strained his ear to hear her, but he did. He heard more than the words she said, he heard what she meant behind those words. "Then," she continued "this summer, I got him out of my head and when Remus asked me to the dance it felt… it felt like someone had noticed me and I was special. Then he gave me this necklace and when I saw James smile at me it was almost like Remus wasn't there." For some reason Lily felt very comfortable talking to Sirius, she knew he wouldn't laugh at her or tell everyone her secrets, he was like Snuffles (for those of you who missed it Snuffles is the name of her bear), only he was real, not a stuffed animal. Unfortunately he also saw that there was more than she was telling him. He turned, his blue eyes almost boring a hole into her.  
  
"What else, that wasn't why you were crying." It was a statement, not a question and she knew it. She looked into her hands again, "I was crying because I can't go to the dance, I now it sounds stupid but that's why." He looked puzzled for a moment and then asked why. Lily had never told anyone about her family but considering all that she had said already what would it matter? "I, I don't have a dress or anything. I don't have the money to buy one anyway…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"If that's it I do believe," he reached into his pocket and withdrew a jingling bag of gallons, knuts, and sickle "that it can be taken care of." He smiled broadly at her, James owed him so big right now, this was the money he had to stock up on sweets and anything that would cause a little mischief.  
  
"Sirius, you don't have to, really I'm not a charity." She pushed the bag away from her and into his hand. "Who said I'm giving this to you for nothing?" Lily looked questionably at him. "I do expect to have a dance with the prettiest flower at the ball." Lily's face lit up and she hugged Sirius as he placed the bag in her hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the exit. "Come on Sirius we have to get to Hogsmeade and I am not taking no for an answer, your coming with me!" He sighed as she dragged him out of the room, it was better to go shopping than to have to talk to James or Remus, this was getting a little complicated and he need time to think anyway, how was he going to get James to give him some more money?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry this doesn't go up to the dance but I have a ton of homework and my first school softball game on Thursday so I have zip free time, I can't even read my e-mail and I should even be posting this but I thought you guys would at least like a taste of what's to come, I'm so busy I can't even read my e-mails or reply to them. Now for my thank yous (these pick up right after the last thank you I left on chapter 4) If I miss you, which I might, I'm really sorry it was an accident and just let me know and I'll thank you twice in chapter 6 (should be out this weekend)  
  
CrazyStacy: I hope this is quick enough, it's not as far as I wanted to go but time is really not on my side this week.  
  
Sweet Star: Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite list! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you like some of my other stuff. I really love your poems and hope you write more, if you do can you let me know?  
  
Bon: The first Lily/Remus kiss was out of longing pretty much. Lily had never really been noticed and when Remus showed an interest she dove in head first. The second one was a thank you for the necklace because she believes that it was a gift from Remus.  
  
Tutty: They do look cute together but I have to break them up very soon, I really don't want to that much but I have to.  
  
Erin Granger: Thank you Erin! Here's five and I'll let you know when 6 is up. Can you let me know when you write the story for the contest? Ttyl  
  
Darling Lily Evans: I love your name! Thank you for the compliments, it makes me smile and I'm so happy that you think I'm good at this. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
SasseeSam: You really know me too well. This chapter is pretty much what you were thinking and Sirius is in it a lot (. Can't wait for the update of A Reason to Believe!  
  
Sierra Sitruc: His life should perk up soon. I'm starting to feel like I'm being to mean to him so something good has to happen soon.  
  
Martini addict: They are going to get together soon, I don't want to give anything away but it should happen very soon.  
  
Bec: Sirius might take care of your questions soon. ( Remus/Lily should end soon and then you might start feeling a little bad for Remus.  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! I know you have already read most of this but I need to post something, it has a little that you haven't seen yet. I hope you and your sister like this and the next one should be out this weekend and then I'll have time to write the dance (so much, so little time). YAY! I'm really busy (shouldn't even be posting) so I haven't gotten to all of my mail but I should get to it soon. They were really funny by the way. Ttyl  
  
Slinkimalinki: I hope I spelled that right! LOL! I love your reviews. If you haven't read the note in the beginning of the chapter. I was going to get to the dance in this chapter but didn't have the time and I figured you all would want something small instead of nothing. I hope you like this one and I can't wait to read your next review if you decide to review! I liked that line too and James won't be sad much longer.  
  
Allie: Here you go!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: Thanks for the review! He didn't ask because it was sort of, I like her so much and I'm afraid that she'll say no sort of thing while every other girl he has asked out was not as special and important to him.  
  
AmiAmiNSusu: I have to thank you twice. Thank you! Thank you! It's a nice toasty brown, not burned but not cold ( I'm so happy you like it so far and I hope this didn't change that! What matters in not when you review but that you do, thank you again.  
  
White Glitter: How did the competition go? I hope you won! Thank you for the review, it doesn't matter when you review but the fact that you do makes me smile (you are one of the authors I look up to and Blurry is one of my favorite stories, I finally figured out how to put you on my favorites list) Thanks for the review and the mention is no problem!  
  
Everyone please review, pretty please! If you do I'll thank you like all of these nice people, promise.  
  
~ Katie Black 


	6. Double Booking and Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: Let me clear this up right now, these are not my characters, well most of them aren't, and the world itself is not mine. Both of them belong to J.K and I don't have any money so it wouldn't do any good to sue me anyway this basically helps you avoid the attorney fees. One more time, only the plot is mine, the rest belongs to J.K.  
  
Author's Note: Well I guess this one should go out to my little sister, Kristy, who wouldn't let me go to bed tonight so I'm up and writing. I also want to say hello to Krista and Choclatkiss!. By the way; I hit a homerun in my game, not that it really matters but I've been in a slump so this was a big deal for me. I know it's short (really, really, really sort, the shortest yet I think) but I want to do the dance in one sitting so I get in the mind set and don't have to keep switching back and forth between that and everything else I have to do so this is sort of a connection chapter. (Only 9 weeks until school's out! YAY!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Double Booking and Dress Shopping  
  
"Well Sirius, how about this one?" Lily said as she spun around, the skirt of the light blue dress being swept out as she twirled. He looked up at her; this had to be at least the tenth or eleventh dress she had tried on in the past hour. The black one was too short, the red one didn't look good with her hair, the purple clashed, and the only green left had been too pale, not matching her eyes and making it seem, unbalanced. "So, any good?" Lily bit her lip as she asked, this was the only dress left in her size and it was getting late, glancing out of the window she could see the sky turn twilight, the sun painting the sky a shade of orange and pink.  
  
Sirius had to catch his breath. She was stunning. The dress was simple but only brought out her really beauty more than any ornate decoration ever could. The three quarter sleeves fell slightly off her shoulder and when it reached her waist the blue fabric flowed out, cascading like a waterfall before settling into place. The golden locket glimmered and her ruby hair, which was pulled back for convenience, tumbling down the middle of her back. While you would assume that blue wouldn't look good on her it only gave her more charm. "Sirius, wake up! What do you think? Do I look alright?" A small giggle escaped his lips. "Sirius." She wined, her voice going high at the end.  
  
"Lily you look, well you look stunning, absolutely beautiful. You're missing something though." He added glancing at the wraps by the counter. "What else do I need, I have a dress. This is more than enough Sirius." She replied, flipping one of her curls back. "It's winter Lily and that won't be warm enough for mid-December." He walked over to the counter and took the silky white chiffon wrap down and walked over to her, draping it over her shoulders. "Now that's better, you won't freeze to death now. How about you go and change back into your regular stuff and I'll go pay for this." He picked up a pair of white heels, the shawl (wrap everyone), a chiffon bag that was bell shaped and the ticket for the dress. "Sirius," she turned towards him looking right past him eyes and into his soul, "thank you." She turned, going back into the dressing room, her curls bouncing behind her.  
  
James sat in the common room, running a hand through his coal black hair, crumbled up all around him were pieces of parchment. He couldn't write a word of poetry for his life and a love sonnet was even harder. He used to be good at expressing himself, but now every word he scratched with his quill seemed wrong. Nothing could really describe Lily. She was beyond beauty and her personality? You couldn't find anyone better in the whole world. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
With a swish of the portrait in walked Sky and Arabella, both looked at each other as their eyes met James', panic etched on their faces. As if in silence exchange, Arabella nodded and bounced up the stairs. Sky turned towards him and popped down next to him.  
  
"So James." She began, trying to make conversation. "Yes Sky, what's wrong? I know it's something. When is Arabella gonna-be-Black quiet." James could always tell when something was wrong with Sky and Arabella, they would be unusually quiet. "James would you be really upset if I went to the dance with David Nevin instead of you? I mean we were only going as friends and well, this could be, well something more if you know what I mean." Her eyes trailed away from his and her cheeks blushed scarlet...  
  
James you stupid, stupid, moron. Can you make this any worse? First you're going with Sky as friends, then you get Remus to ask Lily for you, sort of, then we ask out Narcissa. He mentally kicked himself "No problem Sky. Don't worry about it." She jumped up, relief evident on her face. "Thanks James, I owe you one." Sky kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs "Arabella! He said it's okay!" echoing off the walls. James picked up the quill and leaned forward over the parchment again and began to think about his situation. "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled under his breath. "Such an idiot, I should have asked Lily in the first place." Flames flickered in the fireplace, playing off the planes of James face as they flickered again. Then they died out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, didn't I say it was short? I was kicked off my computer at about 12:30ish so I didn't get to post it so I'm going to do that right now. If I don't directly say it, I thank everybody who reviewed, you're the reason I keep at this one (  
  
CrazyStacy: It's happening, slowly but it will happen. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: I love Sirius so far, I'm trying to make him a bit different from the usual constant mischief maker and give him a bit more dept but he still gets to have fun at the ball with Narcissa.  
  
Sierra Sitruc: Remus is one of my favorites too, even though he isn't in his chapter. I should warn you that you will probably feel bad for Remus soon but I'll just have to fix that. I don't know if I can leave Remus completely alone, it would annoy me too.  
  
Martini addict: Isn't Sirius adorable in this one! The last chapter was one of my favorite chapters to write. I want to get 7 out this weekend and then it will be about a week maybe a bit less. It should happen so soon, remember that this is 7th year so it has to happen soon. It's going to be sad and romantic and everything rolled into one when I'm done, at least I hope my plan works out.  
  
Kristatwen: Slowly but surely. If you didn't read the little note in the top, go back up and give it a look ( I hope to talk to you soon. Hope this one was okay.  
  
Sasseesam: Sirius is such a good character and I'm so glad he went over alright. This chapter had some Sirius and the next should too. I have to bring Remus back and that stupid, idiot, butterball rat aka Peter the Power-eater Pettigrew. I'll talk to you later (hopefully).  
  
Miki: Here it is and more is on the way, just have to get it from my mind to my computer screen without messing it up too much.  
  
Chocolatkiss!: Thank you sooooooo much! That means a ton to me, really. I know that this one was really short but I had to fix a small plot hole that was bugging me and it's more of a connection chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Next one should be out soon, because I can only really write on weekends I try to get two chapters done. Make sure you look at the top author's note (  
  
AmiAmiNSusu: Thank you for the review. It makes my day brighter. You were the 50th review so thanks again!  
  
Shits and Giggles: I like your name, it's really cute. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Beauty Full: You really think it's good? Thank you a million times over. I hit a homerun but we walked in the winning run, oh well I play today and then on Monday. I'm so happy you think it's good. That means the world to me. Next chapter should be soon.  
  
Sweet Star: I loved your poems; I gave James sort of my complex in this one as far as writing poetry goes. I just can't do it. I think it's about 9 weeks until summer and then I'll be writing about a chapter a day ( Hope you liked this one.  
  
Wow, I never imagined one review and I have 53 on this story so far. Well, if you read this can you please review. It only takes a moment, please. I'll thank you, as a matter of fact I thank you right now for even reading it but if you review I'll thank you even more. Please review  
  
~ Katie Black 


	7. Remebering a Promise

Disclaimer: J.K's characters with a few small exceptions and her world with my plot. I own zip, nothing; it's not worth it to sue me. Your layer would cost more than you would get.  
  
Author's Note: I'll thank everyone at the end of this one. Here it is the first part of the dance! I'm breaking it into parts. This one goes out to Erin, Samantha, Charybdis and Krista. As well as to everyone who has reviewed. I want to just tell you guys some stuff about chapter 6. That chapter was to fix a plot hole that was really bugging me, like the scab you can't scratch because then you have to let it heal all over again, you know what I mean? Here was the plot hole; in chapter one ("A Favor for a Friend") I said that James and Sky were going as friend's, and that really bothered me because I left her out of the rest of the story line so I decided to just fix that. Did anyone notice it? Anyway, I guess I should write chapter seven. Most of the chapters are going to be about this or longer because if I write them like this I can get them out quicker and the story will turn out better because I won't constantly be having to wait for 1 hour plus of free time, I can write them in about half an hour because I plan all day. Here it goes!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Remembering a Promise  
  
Lily stood in front of the mirror, a small sigh escaping her lips; she looked, in her opinion, so average and so, well, stupid. Why was she even bothering? She took the clip out of hair in frustration, letting the soft curls fall forward and into her face. It was the day, or rather the night of the ball and she had to meet Remus in the common room in about 5 minutes. Her face fell into her hands.  
  
"Hi Lils, shouldn't you be getting downstairs abou…" It was Arabella Figg, a nice girl who was going out with Sirius. Arabella had smooth black hair that went down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes, that almost looked black, she was wearing a dark red gown, her hair pulled back and her lips painted a beautiful crimson. Arabella was just like Sirius, cocky and a comedian but at the heart sweet and caring. She was always willing to be the shoulder you went to cry on or the person who told you the corniest joke to brighten your day. Arabella froze at what she saw; Lily was leaning forward into her hands, her curls falling into her face. Lily had no reason not to be happy, she was going to one of the biggest dances their year had ever had and she was going with Remus Lupin, what more could she want? "Are you alright Lily?" she asked tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm not okay and I'll never be ok." If Arabella hadn't been around Sky for so long she might have pressed the issue but a memory of being hit in the head with the latest Witch Weekly repeatedly came to her mind ("I told you I was fine Arabella! Little Sky can take care of herself!) so she let the matter pass and took a small bottle of perfume (a gift from Sirius for her birthday) and splashed a bit on her neck. Looking at Lily, she passed the bottle over. Lily looked stunned for a moment, no one had ever really been this nice to her, god had her world changed in just a few days, and it was amazing.  
  
"Thank you." Lily softly whispered, taking a drop and putting it behind her ears. The smell was wonderful, it was vanilla and something she couldn't put her finger on. Inhaling a deep breath she let the sent waft over her before handing the bottle back. "No problem Lils let me help you with that," she indicated the clip with her forefinger and twisted the front of Lily's hair back, sliding the clip into place. Grabbing her bag and shawl, Lily left with Arabella, who at the moment was complaining that Sirius was never going to do anything romantic for her. ("I bet he doesn't remember Valentine's Day. I'll be surprised if I don't get a dung bomb for Christmas!) Maybe, thought Lily, I've finally made a real friend.  
  
Remus stood in his dorm, he could hear James singing some sort of song in the bathroom as he tried to flatted that mop he calls hair and Sirius was sitting at the edge of his bed, wrapping a small box in golden wrap. A bow was situated in his lap and he bit his tongue as he tried to fasten the spell-o-tape with one hand, holding the paper in place with the other. "I am a god!" he called out, sticking the bow slightly off center on the wrapped box, a piece of tape was hanging off the side and the paper didn't line up quite right. Remus took his wand out and flicked his wrist, the papers straighten out and the bow went perfectly into place. "Mine, had character," Sirius murmured from the other side of the room as he went through one of his draws "but I guess that's ok too."  
  
"What's in the box Padfoot?" Remus questioned, watching Sirius very intensely. Remus noticed that he dropped a package of fireworks and turned a little pink in the checks. "Nothing important Moony, Arabella's Christmas gift. I'm going to give it to her early, she's not expecting anything. Let alone," he stopped and took the moment to get at what he really wanted to talk about. He also really didn't want to be questioned right now about Arabella, he still had questions himself.  
  
"How are you going to leave Lily alone for a few minutes, you know, give James time to step in. Lily's smart, it will have to be good." Sirius tried to make it sound natural, as if he hadn't noticed Remus' twinkling eyes and uplifted face, since the other day. Remus almost spoke but caught his breath. His eyes started to dim, like a fire flickering out and dying. Sirius felt both guilt and pain wash over him, but pride suddenly took its place as Remus turned and simply said, "I was thinking of just disappearing, slipping out in the crowd. I have to go; I'm supposed to meet Lily in about 3 minuets." He tuned and left, probably to stay with her as long as he could, not nearly as long he wanted, or his heart would allow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok? Remus is putting on a brave face and the night of the dance is here! Now for the thank yous and answers to questions. If I forget you let me know (  
  
Shits and Giggles: It's one of those that sort of fits, depending on how you look at it. The chapter was meant to get Lily in a dress for the ball, give some thoughts from Sirius, and most importantly to fix that huge plot hole that was getting to me.  
  
Sierra Sitruc: Thanks! James is going to be happy soon but now I feel bad for Remus, I have to give him someone.  
  
Bon: I know! Why did he have to be so dumb?!?! I know that I wrote it but when my friend read it she asked me and I said that it was the set up for the whole plot line. Just like Ron should have asked Hermione.  
  
Martini Addict: Thank You! I'm going to include fluff soon, really fluffy because I have to make it sad at the very end. We all know what happens, it's so sad ( I wish I had a guy like Sirius *sigh * and James is writing a sonnet (trying to at least). I'm just going to give you a little hint; the sonnets are mentioned (only mentioned aloud) by James in a very important and romantic scene that is already written. (think white dress event, now you know for sure what I'm talking about)  
  
SAKURAnTAKYO: If you get Sirius then I get Remus and James. If anyone wants Peter, fine with me. You can have the little rat lol Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Silverkonekotsukari: lol. Lily and James forever, but poor Remus and now Sirius and Arabella. I might get one to two a weekend and maybe one during the week until summer. I know that that's not fast but it's ok. Once summer starts I should get about one every day or two.  
  
Fawnwv: Thank you times three, as a matter of fact; Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, and one more for good measure Thank You! I'm so happy you like it so far. I love Sirius so I'm not looking forward to writing the end (Azkaban)(.  
  
Natalie: Thanks! Here's seven and eight should be here somewhat soon.  
  
SasseeSam: Thanks Samantha! Of course James would love you (, I'm positive! If you find a way to get there (go to sleep) let me know. The site will be fine; I love it too much for something to happen to it, nothing can happen to it, it only gets better.  
  
CrazyStacy: Sorry, This one was longer (a bit) and they will come out quicker this way. I'll try to make it longer. How does about 1000 words a chapter (the story, notes in beginning and end don't count) sound? That way I can get them out somewhat fast, about 1 to 2 a week.  
  
Sweet Star: Eight weeks left now! YAY! I'm happy you liked the chapter and your poems are great. I've read them and I'm going to check back tomorrow to make sure I've reviewed them all.  
  
Charybdis: Congratulations on your competition! I'm really happy you liked that line; it was one of my favorites. James was a jerk, the idea of going after someone else to get over a crush is what my friend does so I decided to put it in to make the story a bit more interesting. Thank you. Sirius is so good in this, I'm not looking forward to writing anything bad about him ( or that happens to him. I don't know how I thought of Shy but my computer is right next to a window (have to keep it shut incase it rains) so it was probably some grasping that worked out for the best. Now you get two review thank yous. Thank You, Thank You! And a huge favorite list thank you THANK YOU! By the way, read the note in the beginning of the chapter (  
  
Beauty Full: It was short and Sirius is being so sweet. ( Thanks for the review.  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! Glad you liked it and I hope this one was ok. Remember that scene I sent you, it's all planned out now and will be in the fic. I'm so mushy at times.  
  
Slinkimalinki: I love these two words "fantabulously wondiferous" from your review. I for some reason really love them and the nicknames are so cute. ( Thank you so much for the review. You are one of my favorite reviewers because you make me laugh and tell me what you liked about the chapter. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Trish: Here it is!  
  
See all these nice people? They all reviewed so I took an hour and a half (about) to thank them all, I promise that if you review I'll thank you. Any feedback makes me feel great, it lets me know that you guys are reading it and it helps me stay on track. The reviews make me want to write more. 


	8. Princes, Princesses, and Punches

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the setting is not mine, and in short, none of it is mine except the original characters (you can tell who these are because they are poorly developed) and the plotline.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I have 80 reviews on this thing so far! That 79 more than I expected (I was going to review once so I didn't feel too bad). As I do with each chapter I'm going to dedicate this one to a person who helps me along or writes something that gets me thinking, in general someone who is there to help me and give me their opinions. When I went through and I noticed that two people have always reviewed and have been really nice so this is for them, Sierra Sitruc and Martini Addict. Here's chapter 8 (part two of the dance).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Princes, Princesses, and Punches  
  
Lily and Arabella sat in chairs by the fire waiting for their princes to come. Neither one had spoken in the last few minutes. Lily was busy wondering what she was going to tell Remus, how about "Remus I'm sorry but I think I'm in love with your friend and have always been sorry but I have to go now?" she couldn't do that, it wasn't right, it was just plain mean and Remus was too sweet to do that to. Arabella on the other hand looked not nervous or sad but very angry. She kept cracking her knuckles on my one on the arm of the chair and she didn't look away from the flames. The boys were one minute and 24 seconds…25 seconds late according to Arabella's watch and this could only mean that Sirius was going to die, first he had to take her to the dance of course, but then, dead, he would die. Sky had left about 5 minutes ago to meet David in the Hall and hardly anyone was left in the common room, a few first and second years were sitting on the other side of the room, trying to teach a new girl wizard chess. The sound of the small pieces jumping around the board could be heard echoing off the walls of the room.  
  
"He's dead." Arabella said from her chair, her eyes remaining constantly of the dancing flames. "I will kill him, slowly and painfully, what would hurt more Lily, a swift kick in the groin or pulling out his nails one by one?' She turned and looked at Lily and a smile spread over her face. "When there's one the others' aren't too far behind." She pointed behind Lily to Remus who was waking down the stairs, causing Lily to turn. Remus wore robes of silver and his hair was brushed back to the sides, a small smile seemed to be etched on his face when he met Lily's gaze but his eyes seemed sad.  
  
Enjoy it while you have it, Remus though. Lily looked stunning. Her red curls trailed down her back and the blue looked beautiful on her, accenting the pallor of her skin and the locket shone brightly against the soft fabric. A shawl was wrapped abound her shoulder and her nails were painted a baby blue to match her gown perfectly. "Hi Lily, Arabella." He greeted  
  
"Hi Remus, have you seen my Prince Charming lately?" She questioned, referring to Sirius. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"There she is, my princess. I apologies for my lateness but my manservant, James here, was taming the wild black mane." Sirius said, swiftly bouncing down the stair and ruffling James' flat Black hair up, making it as wild as ever as he passed by him, sweeping Arabella into his arms he kissed her softly and smiled at her. Lily looked on in awe, this was Sirius Black, a prankster who never acted serious and Arabella Figg who moments ago was threatening death, looking completely in love. Lily wrapped her arms around her stomach as she looked at the couple, it was perfect. Sirius in his maroon robes ("Sirius, we have to match, I'm telling you, not asking you. Maroon or red, either will match mine?") and Arabella, now smiling at him, no anger visible in her face. That was want she wanted.  
  
"Shall we?" Remus asked offering Lily his arm, she stood up and took his arm, deciding to play along. James felt his heart pang. As he trailed behind them, down to the Great Hall.  
  
Instead of taking the quickest route there, down a staircase and through a goblin statue they too the long route. Arabella had taken off her high heels and was being chased by Sirius down the stone hallway and when he caught her, he gave her a peck on the check before running off. It was very amusing; to see too fools, completely decked out in their formal attire, playing tag down the hallways. Hard to believe that Arabella was upset before because they were running late.  
  
James, Remus and Lily had just begun to strike up a conversation on the way to the Great hall when Sky rounded the corner, skidding to a stop. "You guys have to see this... Narcissa…chipmunk, cheeks." She panted, taking her hands and pulling cheeks out a far as they could go. "Hurry up, Now!" As if on cue they all turned to Sirius, who smiled for a moment before starting a chase to the Great Hall to see Narcissa the Chipmunk  
  
They were all out of breath by the time the reached the Great Hall and came fact to face with Narcissa, her cheeks were puffed out and she was getting a coat of brown fur as well as ears and a tail. Remus coughed back a chuckle and Lily covered her mouth with her hand for a second before regaining her composure. James, Arabella, and Sirius were able to hold in their laughter, most likely due to strict practice.  
  
"It was you!" Narcissa squeaked, turning on James, "You (squeak) did this to me." Sirius couldn't take it any longer and he let out a small laugh that spread like wildfire through the small group. "So you think this is funny, don't you Black. You know what I find funny?" she squeaked on, her voice getting higher pitched as she continued. "I think you are funny or rather your family is funny. When your parents were killed I did get a good laugh, so I guess we're even now." The whole group went quiet and Sirius took a huge gulp, pain evident on his face. With a quick squeeze of his hand Arabella walked forward and punched her directly in the face then turned to take Sirius' arm. James looked at Narcissa in disgust.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you or see you ever again Narcissa, ever." He stormed past her into the hall followed by the other four, none looking back at the chipmunk that now had a bruise on her left cheek.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So? How was that? Next chapter you find out about why Narcissa was a chipmunk and we enter the Great Hall, sure has taken a while to get there. In this one I set up the Arabella/Sirius romance and I want to play this through the entire story line. I like them a lot as a couple. Now for the thank yous and question answering time! If I miss you let me know because it was 100% a mistake, I swear!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: Sirius is really coming out good in this so far ( That's probably one of the reasons I went into Sirius/Arabella in this chapter.  
  
Sierra Sitruc: That made complete sense. As a matter of fact I need to think of a character, do you have any ideas? Description wise, a name or something so I can get into a mind set on her. She's probably going to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Make sure you check the Author's Note on top.  
  
Martini addict: Thank you so much! I'm starting the whole Sirius/Arabella thing and James/Lily. Make sure you check the top Author's note (  
  
Samantha Riddle: I like the name change Riddle. Lol I hope you like this one, a lot of Sirius in it ( and when you read it just replace the name Arabella with the phrase me, here's a little; "Sirius said, swiftly bouncing down the stair and ruffling James' flat Black hair up, making it as wild as ever as he passed by him, sweeping Samantha into his arms he kissed her softly and smiled at her." Like?  
  
Beauty Full: Especially sad for Arabella ( Sirius and her are so happy and then everything crumbles, very sad but I'm putting in happy chapters to brighten it up a bit.  
  
Phoenix6545: Thanks! I'm really happy you like it; hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.  
  
Sweet Star: Congratulations! You have less than a week until your braces come out! Make sure you take aspirin before you go, it doesn't hurt but your mouth feels weird and you can't eat for about a day. I read/reviewed your Lily/James story and some of the poetry I hadn't gotten to. It's all wonderful.  
  
Charybdis: Your number 80! I never thought I would get this many. I hope you didn't get hurt to bad, remember to rice your hand (yes I said rice; it stands for Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation.) Arabella will be nice, she's going to become Lily's best friend and stay in the limelight along with the others. That "I am a god" line just fit so well that I had to put it in. As for the typos, I need to practice more because what I do is type my ideas out really fast and then I spell check, but when I go to read it over I start changing it all (and not for the best, I get very picky) so I try to limit how much I reread. This one is a little longer and they are coming out quicker. I read the first chapter of "My Sacrifice" and loved it. I left a review there. The title fits perfectly and I love Tom in it (I've said that a million times but I really love, 1 million plus, him) and Lily and James are beautifully written. Thank you so much.  
  
Okay everyone, please review! I take the time to thank everyone no matter how much they say or how they feel, I'll thank you for anything just please review…. 


	9. May I have this dance

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, some characters are mine and the wording is mine but I don't own the real characters, or the world in which it all takes place. That belongs to J.K. I do wish Sirius belonged to me though…  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this took forever for me to get to. With school and finals coming up I have had zip free time but classes are only for about 12 days or so ( isn't that great? I can't wait! My softball season is over, for school anyway I still have summer tournaments but that is only a few hours a week so my time is increasing for things like this, writing. Well I have to say that this is for Stephanie, the author of "Blurry" Stephanie will no longer be using her account and has given it to her friend Emily. The account is now under the name Emily Leigh. Stephanie is a great writer who will be missed. If she ever does return to add her great stories to the archives of Harry Potter fan fiction we all will be blessed. Everyone should read Blurry which is being left up and welcome Emily. This is for Stephanie who inspired me to write. Special thanks also to SierraSitruc who was my 100th reviewer. I'm not sure how long this will be so I'm going to apologize right now if it's too short. I have to get on a roll and then they will come out quicker and longer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"May I have this Dance?"  
  
  
  
"You know something Arabella," Sirius said as they walked into the hall, Arabella's head was leaning against his shoulder."  
  
"Yes Sirius I do know something, in fact I know a lot of things. I know charms, and transfiguration, and potions, and" she looked up at Sirius, "I know I have the best guy in the world on my arm."  
  
"You're also very lucky. In addition to having me Chipmunk girl is too embarrassed to say tell on you, I don't blame her though. Who would want to walk through the Great Hall like that? You shouldn't have done that though Arabella. As much as I hate to admit this, and trust me I don't want to say it, Malfoy does have some power with Vodlermort and I don't want you on their bad side. I'm one thing but I don't want you to get on their nerves. Okay?" he questioned, he looked serious and hard at her. His eyes searching for an answer.  
  
"She had no right to do that Sirius and I don't care if I get on her nerves, besides," she hugged him closer, "I have my prince to protect me." James caught Arabella's attention, pointing to a table in the back that had six settings and an extra chair pulled up to it. It was the first time Arabella noticed the decorations in the Great Hall, they had gone all out for the Snowflake Ball and had surpassed even last year's graduation party, to which Arabella had gone with Ewan Westly just to get on Sirius' nerves (they had been in a little fight). That ball had been beautiful, until Sirius came in, covered in mud from the Quidditch pitch, and cursed Ewan. This year, all of the tables were covered in lace tablecloths and ice cilices hung on the ceiling outlining the sky above which was clear and covered with specks of sparkling star. Music played in the corner and the house elves were even out and dressed as elves! Snowflakes must have been charmed because they fell and just before they touched you they evaporated away into nothingness. "Sirius, I'm going to go and but my bag at the table. Be right back."  
  
He watched her walk over, greet a few of her friends on the way over and make small talk. He would not let anything happen to her, he promised himself that. "I'll always protect you, princess" he whispered. Arabella waved him over, all smiles. He would follow her, he always would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *10 Minutes Later  
  
Peter sat next to Mel, both enjoying their pumpkin juice and crumb cakes while Remus sat next to Lily. Remus was quiet and just leaning back looking at the scene before him. James sat on Lily's other side and both were laughing. Sirius had decided, which much prodding by the rest of the group to tell the tale of Narcissa the Chipmunk.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Lilly questioned, it was obvious that she wasn't a trouble maker, she was the good girl.  
  
"Knowing my Sirius," Areabella cut in, "he was doing whatever he could think of."  
  
"No Arabella. I took a lot of time and effort deducing this little plan. I needed to do something worthy of Narcissa, something different. I'm a bit tired of changing hair and robe colors. This was new."  
  
"How did you pull this was off padfoot? You were with us all night." James questioned.  
  
"Oh Prongs, think. I truly expected you to get this. I must explain my genius." Most of the group chucked at this but Sirius was acting serious, at least until Arabella had her fun. Taking the pitch of Narcissa's voice and with the squeaks she started in on Sirius.  
  
"Tell me *squeak * how did you * squeak * accomplish this great feat?" Sirius gave a good hardy laugh and nearly spit out his pumpkin juice as Arabella began to twitch her nose. "Really Sirius, I want to hear this one."  
  
"Anything for you Arabella. Well first I thought." James rolled his eyes which Sirius rewarded with a shove. "As I was saying, I thought we needed to do something original and unexpected. This is our last year after all and we need to make sure we're remembered."  
  
"I'm sure they'll remember you Sirius." Remus chimed in as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the table.  
  
"I know they will remember me Remus, who could ever forget dashing Sirius Black? No, what I'm saying is we as a group must be remembered. I don't want you all to resent me in ten years when my memory lives on and you are all forgotten."  
  
"Hey, I regret that comment Sirius." Peter said through a full mouth of cake. He waved his fork at Sirius.  
  
"You regret it? I thought you might resent that comment Peter, not regret it." Sirius replied as Peter looked confused.  
  
"That's what I said Sirius. I said…" Peter began.  
  
"Just let it go Peter, let it go." Arabella murmured, looking exasperated. "Sirius, skip the thinking process, how did you make her change from well her into a chipmunk. Later you can tell me how you came up with this scheme but just the heart of it now. I want to dance at some point."  
  
"Okay. Well I made a clear potion that has no smell or taste." Sirius began.  
  
" Wait," James cut in, "you made a potion, and it worked?" He looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Hey I thought you wanted to know the story! And yes I did make the potion and it obviously did work. Now as I was saying. I made this potion that is a variation of polyjuice potion. In ployjuice potion you only stay like that animal or person for a short time but the dance is what, about three hours? So I needed to make something stronger. I doubled the needed amount of ingredients and added a few things here and there, found a hair and voila."  
  
"Wait a minute. You gave her something that could have killed her?" Lily spoke up, apparently she was still the good girl, or at least she didn't want anyone to get hurt no matter how nasty they were.  
  
"No, I knew it wouldn't kill her Lils, I tested it on Peter first. Besides, it would have done the world some good if she accidentally was poisoned. Now, as I was saying. I gave the potion to Peter her to put into her goblet. That way I wouldn't be suspected. If I wasn't in the great hall how could I have put something into her goblet?"  
  
"Sirius, she knew it was you." Arabella put in.  
  
"Who knew she was a seer or something, besides she has no proof. Well Peter put it in her goblet and the rest is Hogwarts history. Now would you like to dance Princess?" He asked turning to Arabella and offering his hand as he stood up.  
  
"I'd love to." She took his hand as he spun her onto the dance floor. The box in his pocket fell against his leg and reminded his of its presence.  
  
Mel looked at Sirius and Arabella and promptly elbowed Peter in the ribs. He coughed out some of his cake crumbs right into Mel's lap. Stumbling he wiped the crumbs off the silk and followed her eyes to the dance floor. Getting the signal he brushed the crumbs off his face and chest.  
  
"Mel, do you want to go for a spin?" He asked.  
  
"I guess so, why not." She stood up and took his hands leading him onto the floor. The silence that fell after the laughter died down was awkward to say the least. Lily was seated between James and Remus and each was feeling pretty much the same thing. Discontentment. James saw Lily and Remus together; Lily saw her commitment to Remus and her heart's commitment to James. Remus saw James and Lily together, him all alone.  
  
"Anyone want to make a bet that Arabella and Sirius are engaged before graduation?" Lily broke the silence with. Her eyes looking at the happy couple as they twirled. "They're…perfect for each other." The silence was too much. Lily quickly drank down the remainder of her juice in one quick gulp and rose. "I'm going to get a refill, see you guys in a few minutes." Turning she walked away as quickly as she could without falling on her face. She wasn't use to heels, what was the point. If she wasn't that tall to begin with why try to act like she was?  
  
Both Remus and James watched her go, the silence only grew thicker until Lily glanced their way, her eyes lingering on James a moment longer than they did on Remus, only a moment. She waved before gulping more of her juice and filling her cup again. If she didn't slow down on the juice, thought James, she might turn into a pumpkin. That though, would only make her more adorable, if that was possible. Remus looked at James for a second before making up his mind. He was a werewolf. What could he offer Lily? He could only give her danger, danger of biting her. He would give her his heart, he already had in fact, but what good would that do her if she had to suffer his curse. He rubbed his finger on a newly forced scar on his forearm. James could give her love and protect, he had no secrets like he did. Nothing would hurt her if she was with James, he would protect her and he would be her friend. He would help her. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw the crescent moon. He couldn't risk hurting her.  
  
"James, tell Lily I had to go. You can make up something okay? You know you owe me big." Remus said half hearty, he was keeping his promise. "Good luck." He picked up his over cloak and swept through the door leaving the ball.  
  
"I owe you one Moony, I really do." James whispered. He took a deep breath, tried to flatten his hair and approached Lily, whose back was still turned. Taking her arm gently he turned her around. The goblet was still at her lips.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He somehow managed to ask. Later he would wonder how he had gotten the words out but for right now it didn't matter. She nodded, lowering the goblet.  
  
"Sure James." She replied  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, that turned out better than I thought it would. Or at least I think it did? What do you guys think? It's sort of a transition chapter between Remus and Lily and Lily and James. I also tried to include the other couples and explain the Narcissa bit. Did it work? Okay I don't mean to be a pest but please review. Pretty, pretty please? Now I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well as anyone who reviewed any of the other chapter since I wrote chapter eight which was a very long time. My softball season has ended so they should be quicker, this was really long time between chapters and I promise not to make the waits that long, at least I'll try. I almost have one hundred and twenty (I have 119 right now, but that is really close) Wow! Thank you guys so much! I'm going to thank everyone right now! ( I hope I'm starting my thanks at the right spot, if I messed up or missed you let me know because it was an accident and I will correct it if you let me know.  
  
Caitlin22888: That why was I wrote this, I want to get away from that setting and Remus will get someone. He has to go through a period of being heart broken but then he finds someone right for him.  
  
Hyper princess: Don't let her get you! You are too good of a friend and review to get killed. Lol I'll e-mail you tonight. Ttly. Thanks  
  
Brittanie: Thanks! I'm so happy you like it ( I'll e-mail you as soon as I post it. If you want me to e-mail you whenever there is an update let me know.  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! This took forever didn't it? It's longer than eight I think and better. Ttyl. Katie  
  
LQueenie: You really like it? Ok I sound like Sally Fields now. Everything will clear up. Thanks for the review (  
  
Darling Lily Evans: I love your name! It's so cute and perfect! I'm trying to make them longer because my ideas are really developing and I know how it feels to read about 500 words and feel, well unsatisfied because it wasn't enough. This one is almost as long as chapter one I think and it's okay. Thanks.  
  
Martini Addict: You're welcome! I don't think I'm a wonderful author (I try but I don't think it will ever really happen, I'm average if not below) but I know for a fact that you are a great reviewer. One of the best in fact! I like the pang too. This took forever but school is almost over and I want to finish this by September (I want to get about 50 chapters plus, going up to their deaths) and the chapters are going t be longer. Hope this one was okay.  
  
Kristatwen: lol, okay! Here you go Krista! (  
  
Stephanie (author of Blurry who has had to leave us ( but her friend Emily is now on her account and I would like to wish her luck): aww, I'm going to miss you so much in more ways than one. I hope you come back. I really love Sirius/Arabella too; they are perfect for each other. I hope you get to read this at some point. Emily, if you see this please let Stephanie know, maybe she can glance at it I know she liked this and I want to finish it so she knows the ending. She did finish Blurry and I want to do the same. Narcissa is a well, you know what. I'm happy someone hates her as much as I do. I hope this answered all the Narcissa and Sirius questions. Hope to see you again.  
  
~SummonerYuna: Thank you! You are so nice! I hope to finish it and the ending is going to be, if I pull of what I want to, really good. Probably sad but great. I hope it works out like that. Maybe I'll be a better writer by then so this might work. Thank you!  
  
Peppermint: Thank you! I'm going to read you stuff (which I'm sure is great) once summer starts because right now I'm trying to get some of this out and have finals as well as help out at a site (Sassy's Harry Potter Site, I teach DADA). Thank you so much. I'm going to thank you again.  
  
Peppermint: Sort of a combination. James isn't over Lily so he is lying to his friends, but he thinks that he is because he sees Lily leaving his reach forever. I sound confusing don't I? It sort of is because that is how our heart's are, Confused.  
  
Peppermint: It is sad isn't it? Poor James ( I wish I hadn't done that but I needed it for emotion, I'm not really good at conveying emotion so I need something major to give a bit.  
  
Peppermint: Thank you! * blush * Your comments are not stupid! I love them. Thank you so much (  
  
Peppermint: You are such a good reviewer! I feel the same why. I don't even know what free time is, how did I learn that word? I hope your grandmother is ok. You are as busy as I am. Can't wait for summer, free time!  
  
Peppermint: You are so good. Thanks for the review.  
  
Peppermint: The Sirius and Arabella question! I was wondering when someone was going to ask! Well you never know. I'm so evil about this, let me just say that this relationship is going to have its share of ups and downs and everything is not going to go as suspected.  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: I have to memorize how to spell your name. If I messed up I'm really sorry. I wrote it down and then copied it but know me I probably managed to spell it wrong anyway. Thank you ( Hope you liked this one.  
  
Peppermint: Let me know your idea! It's probably really good. If you don't want to put it in a review you can e-mail it too me at jediprins@aol.com I love your reviews ( I'm not sure who is 100. Thank you (  
  
SierraSitruc: I love your idea! I think they will fit in perfectly. Remus has to have a heart broken period and then we will meet her. She doesn't have a name yet. I'm not sure who is 100. I like the idea of opposites. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Sweet Star: That one was out quick but this one took almost a month I believe. I feel so bad about that. I know, over 100! I'm so happy! I really want to get more of this out. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
RinceCeol: Thank you so much for your offer. I'm ok at writing as in plot and emotion things like that but grammar and spelling are not my best attributes. I also type very quickly so I'll mess up at the keyboard. Here is what I did with the Malfoy matter and the dance name matter, I went back and fixed that as well as a few spelling/grammar errors in chapters one through four. I still have to do that to the rest of them. The new name for the dance is the Snowflake ball. Thank you so much for pointing that out. As for the Sky part, I noticed that and what I tried to convey (it didn't really work) was that James was so upset about Remus and Lily that he forgot about Sky. Sky and James were only going as friends so he really wasn't thinking of her in a romantic way so when Remus and Lily kissed his mind fogged over. Does that make sense? I take no offense at this, not in the least. It helps me. I'm not a writer, I want to become one but I have only been reading and this is the only thing I have written where the characters are around for more than a chapter. If you really want to beta read for me I would be honored. Would it be okay if we didn't start until the beginning of July or late June? I have finals and regents so I doubt that a lot will be written between now and then. We could backtrack and fix from that point forward. I don't want to impose so if you can't just let me know. You can contact me at jediprins@aol.com. Thank you so much (  
  
Slinkimalinki: Jen, you are one of my favorite reviews in the whole wide world. First of all you are not boring and second of all thank you! I mean it you are the best! Moms never know that we can handle what we have to. I was in the same situation and I use to stay up until three to get stuff done. She went to bed at 11 though ( I hope you like this one,, it took forever but it is longer and I hope to make up for it in the next few chapters. Hope you liked this one!  
  
Samantha Riddle: What are you doing here Riddle? Lol Hi Sam. You do pay attention! I'm impressed. Thank you for standing up for me ( I wouldn't let the other Slytherins know, they might turn on you. Poor Remus! I love Annie and Remus as a couple by the way, they are so perfect. A Reason to believe (everyone should read that story) is great! I tell Ron. Thank you Sam.  
  
Beauty Full: Thank you (  
  
RinceCeol: Okay guys break it up. Lol. I hope I cleared everything up in the last little thank you.  
  
Chooch: I agree with you. Arabella did the right thing. This chapter took forever but I'm going to attempt to get them out sooner.  
  
Chocolakiss! Lol. I'm going to take that as you liked it. Right? I hope this one is ok. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
Aimee: Thanks! I try.  
  
Nikki: Thank you so much ( I'm writing, slowly but surely and more will be up soon. I'm so happy you like it.  
  
Silverkonekotsukari: Arabella is really a good character, everyone seems to like her, she is so much fun to write! Thank you so much for the review! I love Remus but I too am a Lily and James fan. * Joins in the insanity *  
  
Fathe: Thanks (  
  
Remus Gurl: I love your name. I want either Sirius or Remus. Lily has James though. Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Mya14: Wow! Thank you so much ( I hope you like this. I know this one took a long time to come out but they will come out quicker.  
  
Eleana23: You are right on everything! Arabella is going out with Sirius and that relationship is going very well. Lily likes Remus but only as a friend and she only thought that she had real feelings for him because he took notice of her and has always been nice. Lily has real feelings for James and James is head over heels for Lily. Remus keeps his promise by leaving James and Lily alone at the party and James is technically dateless. You were on target. It is confusing. I hope you liked this chapter and it might clarify things a bit.  
  
ElfieGurl: Thank you ( I feel so bad that Remus is not alone but it is not going to last. I just can't be that mean. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really happy that someone thinks I am funny.  
  
Heather: Thanks (  
  
Jessica: lol, Okay, here is some more and the rest is in my head but should be coming.  
  
Rinoa: Thank you ( I'm going to keep going.  
  
I think that is everyone and the 100th reviewer was…SierraSitruc! Thank you all so much. I hope you all liked this and everyone, please review…  
  
* * * * *Note: I need songs. Please in your review, if you can name a song or two that you think could be romantic for the next chapter. 


	10. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Sore Toes, ...

Disclaimer: A general statement: This is not mine. The characters (except a few that I'm pretty sure you all can pick, just look for the ones that cry out Mary sue) and the setting do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and the words are mine, although I think they belong to someone called Webster or something like that. I have no idea what song I'm going to use, so what ever song I do use does not belong to me, it belongs to the artist which I'll mention at some point. Ok, I'm using "From this Moment on" by Shania Twain. I repeat, this song is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, chapter ten! I can't believe I got past paragraph one let alone a whole chapter and here I am at chapter ten. I will be continuing this story because I love writing it and I have a bunch of ideas that I want to use. I'm trying to make this story a little different then the stuff that I have read for two reasons; 1) I've read that stuff and I know I can't come close. 2) I want to do some things and change some perceptions as well as use my theory on Arabella Figg. I want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions for songs (Samantha, Erin and Sparklingfairy) I loved them all and in fact I have them on disk! I listened to them each about ten times and paid really close attention to the lyrics and I think this fit the best. The others, if you guys say it is ok, might be used later because they really work for the future of the story and for some of the other couples. Is that ok? I have to dedicate this story to Samantha, Erin and Sparklingfairy for giving me suggestions. Thanks guys ( Now for some stuff on this chapter. I'm going to write it as a regular chapter but include the lyrics which will be playing in the background, sort of a mix between a pure song fic and a regular story. I have no idea how to change the font when I post so I'm going to put ~lyric~ ok? If you guys don't like this format please let me know so I can avoid it. I'm sorry for all of the princess and prince remarks but I just have to (  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Sore Toes, and Gwen"  
  
  
  
~ I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I  
  
will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for  
  
better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart. ~  
  
Placing the goblet on the nearby table she took his outstretched hand. It felt soft and strong, it felt right and her hand fit perfectly inside it. She looked down at their hands, it even looked right! Glancing up she spotted James staring at their hands too and a small smile spread over his lips when they made eye contact. His eyes were like chocolate and they sparkled as bright as any star in the enchanted ceiling. As she took his other hand and they walked onto the dance floor the fast song ended and a new one, a slower one began.  
  
~ From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on~  
  
Tension passed for a moment until James placed his one hand on her small waist, Lily followed suit and they started to slowly rock back and forth to the music.  
  
"So, how are you?" Lily began, she tried to look him in the eyes but whenever she did she sort of felt like she was melting, her stomach did flip flops and a pang of guilt sounded inside her soul.  
  
"I'm fine, never been better." He managed to croak out. She did look stunning and it wasn't the dress or the hair, it was her and she was in his arms. It felt, he thought, it felt like noting he could describe. "How about you?"  
  
"Do you want the truth? I mean the real truth?" Lily asked, he looked bewildered for a moment and then nodded. "Well, I feel like my feet are going to fall off. I should have never worn heels but Arabella insisted that I wear them. I mean really, I'm not this tall why should I pretend that I'm this tall when in fact I'm…Hey!" she shouted pointing over James' should. He turned and saw Arabella and Sirius, her head on his shoulder and her high heels in Sirius' hand, the other on the small of her back. Catching James' eye Sirius smiled and looked down at the shoes he held shrugging it off and then spun slowly, Arabella now facing them. In Lily's opinion Arabella looked like she was asleep, her eyes were shut and her head was on Sirius' chest as he spun her around. Sighing at the site she felt her stomach flip flop as James turned back towards her.  
  
"I guess the heels hurt her feet after a while too. How about you take them off?" He said. Then gesturing towards a nearby chair he led her over. As she sat down he dropped to a knee and took off began to take off her shoes. Lily sat speechless. This was just like the fairytale her mother use to tell her, about Cinderella and Prince Charming. This was a fairytale. Lily was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice James place her shoes under the side of the table and stand up, bushing cake crumbs off his knees.  
  
"Shall we go Cinderella?" He questioned. Lily froze, he had just said Cinderella if she wasn't mistaken. No, he hadn't merely said Cinderella, he had called her Cinderella! Shaking her head she looked confused. "Are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm fine. What did you just call me?" She took his hand as he helped her up from the seat.  
  
"I called you Cinderella, if you don't like it I won't do it, I promise. Trust me, after seeing what Arabella does to Sirius as far as names is concerned I know to stop." He raised his hand as if to fend her off.  
  
"You know Cinderella?" Lily asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Well no, I don't know her personally but I am well acquainted with Prince Charming and the fairy godmother thought." He laughed.  
  
"You're read Cinderella?" She was shocked, James had really read Cinderella.  
  
"Yes, now I was just thinking. If I step on your foot I could break a toe and how could Cinderella dance at a ball like that, so allow me to just take my shoes off too." He bent down and untied the laces. From Lily's point of view he looked just like Prince Charming.  
  
~ From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on~  
  
Sirius watched as he spun Arabella around. James and Lily looked great together and it Lily Potter did sound pretty good, so did Arabella Black. They sounded great as a matter of fact. He looked down at Arabella, her eyes were shut and her head rested on his shoulder but she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty, you okay down there?" He asked, no sarcastic was in his voice and he gently brushed a bang away from her face before placing it back on her hip.  
  
"Yes I'm great; you haven't stepped on my toes all night." She smiled and opened her eyes. Even though Sirius had seen them a million times before he still got lost in their sparking blue seas.  
  
"I would but seeing as you have no shoes on it might hurt a bit more than usual, remind me to pound on them at the end of the year ball." He jokingly replied, returning her smile.  
  
"Who says I'm going with you? Maybe I can send an owl to Ewan, perhaps that Ravenclaw beater even. I mean, who knows? It's not like I have been asked yet but I do have my eye on this one guy. Tall, hair light the night, and bright baby blues." Sirius pretended to look hurt, and Arabella only had to laugh at his puppy dog face.  
  
"Have you forgotten my strong, muscular quidditch body or my charm?" He asked.  
  
"Who said I was talking about you? I happened to be talking about Snape. Look at him." Arabella began but before she could finish she burst into laughter, even she couldn't say that with a straight face.  
  
"Well who said I was taking you? Narcissa looked cute tonight. Did you see those puffy cheeks and that coast of fur! Don't forget the fluffy tail." He sighed and looked up, knowing that if he looked at Arabella he would crack up. Somehow he managed to keep a straight face and Arabella playfully hit him.  
  
"Narcissa can't have you, your mine. Besides, I don't want to have to hit her again. Her face is kind of hard." She laid he head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it Arabella. You have me and I have you. Always." He spun her slowly to the music.  
  
"Always." She softly responded and then began to hum softly to the music.  
  
~I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
  
Can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you~  
  
"Okay Peter." Mel began, she had been doing this forever and if he stepped on her feet on more time she was going to punch him. "Peter, it's the box step okay, it's that hard. One, two three, ouch!" He had done it again. "Peter!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mel, I just have heavy feet." He said with a small forced smile, hopping she would cool down. He had heard the redheads had tempers but no one could match this brunette. He gulped as her expression failed to soften.  
  
"Alright, let's try this one more time." She said slowly. In Mel's opinion she couldn't believe he was a Marauder. She couldn't even believe that he knew James, Sirius, and Remus. They were so different, Remus was shy and sweet. James was an adorable prankster with a heart of gold and Sirius was a menace. He was a great looking menace and from the way he spun and twirled Arabella it was obvious that he was a sweet and romantic menace. Why did she have to get Peter? He was short, a bit on the heavy side, and not just his feet. In fact, the only place he was light was in the head. "Peter!" He had crushed her feet again, signing and looking exasperated she cringed as her small toes recuperated from the pressure. "How about we go and sit down." Mel said more than asked as she began to drag him off the floor, the music softly playing in the background.  
  
~From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment on~  
  
Who knew music could travel that far, thought Remus Lupin. He could hear it in the common room, the dorms, the secret library room, and even the real library, it was everywhere. Upon hearing a particularly loud note he gave up. Fine I'll go outside! Grabbing his thick over coat he bustled out the door. There was a chill in the air, it felt pleasant, the cool breeze swept his hair back and he felt refreshed. The snow from the other night crushed beneath his shoes. Deciding to see of the lake he froze over yet he walked in that direction, the only sound was the breeze rustling against trees and the snow as he crept across it. The stars shone overhead and reflected over the whit frost cover.  
  
As he neared the lack he saw what he thought was a figure, a person. Quickening his pace he watched as it went back and forth on the lake; it must have frozen over he thought. If it wasn't and this person fell in he wasn't going to enjoy the swim to fetch him out. Suddenly the figure jumped and twirled before landing and continuing to soar over the ice. He had heard of this before, in Muggle studies. What was it called again? Ice skiing? What ever it was this person was really good at it! Remus, as hard as he could, couldn't see who it was, not with the grand cloak he was wearing anyway. Just as Remus was considering taking a seat and watching the show the figure fell in mid jump, clutching his ankle. Remus ran onto the lake and leaned over him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a panic. The figure pulled back their hood and short flax colored hair, much like his own in color, bobbed out and settled into tiny curls. Brown eyes looked up at him and all the memories of the past few hours melted away.  
  
"Not really, I haven't made that landing yet," she replied, "but I will." She smiled at Remus as he offered her a hand to get up.  
  
"What about your ankle? Are you sure it's alr..." Halfway through his sentence she fell, her ankle was too weak. "Here, let me." With that placed one arm on her waist and used the other to help her walk off the ice. "I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin.  
  
"I'm Gwen Peters, pleasure to meet you." Together they hobbled back up to the castle.  
  
~You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you~  
  
The dance was coming to a close as Dumbledore stood up, he donned a midnight blue robe that was bewitched to have small snowflakes travel up and down on it, his cheeks red from eggnog.  
  
"Now students, if you would please direct your attention to the ceiling overhead we have a special treat for you all." With that he clapped his hands and fireworks began to go off above. Sparkling spirals of green and bright red lit the sky some were even enchanted to take the form of Christmas trees and birds.  
  
"Wow, they are beautiful." Lily said in awe, still wrapped in James' arms.  
  
"I've seen better." James replied, looking into her eyes, "I've seen much better." Lily blushed a pale crimson before they looked back up.  
  
Meanwhile Mel and Peter were still seated at the table. Mel rubbing her sore feet and Peter finishing up a new piece of cake. The glimmering fireworks caught Mel's attention.  
  
"Look at that Peter!" She said, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He replied, some crumbs spitting out of his mouth as he spoke. Mel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just forget it Peter, just forget it." He voice was exasperated.  
  
"Forget what?" He murmured through a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Outside at this time Gwen and Remus were nearly at the entrance, neither one remembering the levitation spell Remus had to carry her. Truth be known, Remus had forgotten the spell and all about Lily, while Gwen had conveniently forgotten the spell as well and she accidentally misplaced her wand within the folds of her robes. The first boom of the fireworks had frightened Gwen and she held on tighter to Remus.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you." He softly replied as he motioned her gaze to the fireworks. Boy were they beautiful he thought, the fireworks weren't that bad either.  
  
Arabella and Sirius stood in the middle of the room; Sirius took the box out of his pocket. He had thought about this every moment for the past month and a half. He loved her; he would die for her and she for him. He had dated nearly everyone else and she was the only one for him. He remembered last year when he had almost killed Ewan all because of a dance. He loved her.  
  
"Arabella?" He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Yes Sirius?" She whispered back, her eyes on the ceiling above prevented her from seeing Sirius get down on a knee but James and Lily caught it as did everyone else in the great hall. It went completely silent; the only sounds were the fireworks above and the music in the background.  
  
"I love you; I would die for you Arabella Figg." He said, the words almost catching in his throat. He felt his heart beat faster. "Arabella, will you marry me?" She turned and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Sirius, is this a joke?" He eyes were full of tears of joy when the box came into view.  
  
"Only if you say no. Will you Arabella?" He looked at her and saw his future in her eyes.  
  
"YES! Of course I will Sirius, I love you!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, her skirt fanning out behind her as she cried, Sirius' eyes became misty as well. He gently brought her down and they kissed. A kiss full of passion and love as the crowd around them clapped, a few of the girls even crying.  
  
"I won that bet." Lily said as she clapped.  
  
~From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment-  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was so much fun to write! I was going to leave off with Sirius taking a knee but Erin threatened me so I wrapped that up for you. What do you guys think? Gwen is new and you will learn about her in the next chapter or so. Did you guys like the format? You know what I mean, threw song with the going back and forth between couples. This was a long one too. I'm going to keep this part short so I'm getting right to the thank yous. Everyone, please review. It only takes a moment and it helps me fill in gaps as well as sparks ides. Please it only takes a moment and I thank everyone... So please review after you read! ( If I miss you let me know, it was a mistake  
  
QueenOfTheQueer: Thank you so much! Don't worry about it, of you can't think of anything it's no big deal. Thanks for thinking though. I'm so happy you like this.  
  
Slinkimalinki: I love your reviews! They have to be the best. I know that feeling when you just have to scream; I usually just kick a door and break my toe. Nope, I wish that was my real name. My first name is Katie, well it really is Katherine but I go by Katie. I agree with you. Spell check is the best but grammar check does get on my nerves a lot! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about forever and that was why I had to make this one a long one, and as summer approaches I can write more. ( Wonderful use of vocabulary! I love it. Thank you so much! I'm all smiles right now. You have no idea how happy your review makes me. Especially after my last math test. Complex fractions with letters, who needs them? Well anyway, as far as Stephanie goes. She did finish Blurry and My Sacrifice is up but not for long from what I have heard. She might come back but I have no idea when. She was really good and I was addicted to that fic (. I know, I didn't want to give Peter a date but I thought, he couldn't have been that bad. I thought that girls might go out with him only because of his status with the marauders, that kind of thing. I really like to have Mel push him around too ( Do you feel better about Remus now? I just couldn't let him be alone. I had just thought of where I was going with Arabella and Sirius and just had to do something. I was going to end with a kiss between James and Lily but I went a different way. It did end in a kiss though. Thank you so much Jen. Go and eat, you must eat. How does this sound, you eat and I'll write? Thank you so much! (  
  
Peppermint: Congratulations about being elected! I'm taking care of Remus. ( I just had to. I'm happy your grandmother is ok. That's good. Hope you liked this chapter and Sirius did pop the question.  
  
Kirbee: Thank you! I would have left them together for a bit longer but it is 7th year and I have to have the romance develop. Remus does get someone though (  
  
Gigi: aww! Hope this chapter was ok. Thank you so much for reviewing. (  
  
Kristatwen: Thank you Krista! I hope this one is ok. Ttyl  
  
Phoenix6545: Ok, here is another chapter. Hope you like it! Thank you.  
  
Sweet Star: Hi! I'll check it out ASAP. Hope you liked this one. I love the deleted scenes. I couldn't find them until a friend told me how to get to them, ttyl.  
  
Hyper Princess: Hi Erin! Thank you so much for the song ideas! Make sure to read the top. I'll be using them later on in the fic. You're on right now so I'll just tell you there. Ttyl.  
  
Eleana23: lol, Thank You. I will. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
PaGi: Hi! I think I'm going to keep going as long as you guys like it. What do you think about Arabella and Sirius? OI know this is a Lily/James story but I can't help it. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Brittanie: Yea, no problem. I'll check out your fic ASAP. I liked nine better than eight too and I think that this one is ok. I will e-mail you, no problem. Hope you liked this one.  
  
Nicoliewolie: Hi! I'm so happy you like this! Thank you * blush * I love reviews! I felt so bad for Remus so I fixed that ( Hope you like her so far. I'm going to keep going. Hope you like it.  
  
Sparklingfairy: Thank you so much! Make sure you read the author's note in the beginning ( The songs were great and I might use the others later on. The song fit perfectly. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
SasseeSam: Hi Sam! Thanks for the review. I hope you are on tonight. I love the new chapter in R2B, it was the best! I really love that story. Thank you. Ttyl  
  
FutureInTheStarz: Thank you! I'm really happy you like it so far. Hope the other chapters are ok. Thank you for the review!  
  
Ok, does everyone see all the nice people above? They took a few moments and reviewed. Please, please review. Please… 


	11. Evening Endings

Disclaimer: Yes, the characters, plot, and setting all belong to me. In my imagination! Ok, everything belongs to J.K. and not to me. The setting, characters and everything that makes sense is hers. I own Gwen, Sky, Ewan, and the plot. I am also responsible for the characterization of Arabella, which I am very proud of because I just like writing her. ( Let me clarify one more time; J.K, the goddess who blesses us with her existence, owns the characters and setting, not poor little old (I'm only sixteen so I'm not really all that old am I?) me.  
  
Author's Note: Eleven chapters! I was surprised I got to ten. While I probably could have ended it after nine I just want to keep writing this and after the last chapter I have to keep going. I haven't seen my reviews or any reaction to the last chapter because ff.net is currently down so I hope you all liked it and I am going to wait (I have to anyway) until I can thank everyone to post this. The thanks, as always, will be at the bottom. Whenever I do use them, the names of Arabella's bride maids are the names of people who have really helped me and I would like to thank. Now I am sitting down to write this with absolutely no idea what I am going to say (whenever I plan I never get it to work out right) so I have no idea how long this is going to be. This chapter is for Eleana, a fellow writer who has some great stuff. This one is for you sis and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Evening Endings"  
  
The Hall was empty, except for Sirius and Arabella. James and Lily had only left moments ago with Peter, Mel, Sky, and David departing hours earlier. Currently Arabella was sitting opposite of Sirius, he massaging her very sore feet. They had decided to stay here, with the moonlight overhead, then in the common room with their friends peeping in on them every two seconds.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Arabella asked Sirius, he took a double take.  
  
"Of course I am sure, I'm positive. I've been thinking of this for months Arabella, I have never been this sure of anything in my entire life." He huffed out in a quick voice. "Why, aren't you?" He was nervous but he attempted with all of his might not to show it.  
  
"Me? Not ready? Are you serious?" She stopped raises her hand to his lips. "I know I stepped right into that so I am going to let you say it but then you have to let me finish." She slowly brought her hand down preparing for the billionth time to hear the line she had grown to both love and cringe at.  
  
"Yes I am Sirius, Sirius Orion Black of the Blacks. You must be Arabella Black for surely anyone of your beauty would have to be a Black." He smiled and continued to work on the soles of her feet. Dancing was rough on your feet after a while but dancing with Sirius was almost suicide if you were a toe.  
  
"I like that." She said, pulling pins out of her hair.  
  
"What?" Sirius questioned, "Me rubbing your feet or me in general?"  
  
"Being called Mrs. Black, don't get me wrong, the rub is great and I have gown attached to you. As a matter of fact I believe you must rub my feet every night Mr. Black."  
  
"I would love to Mrs. Black, I would love to." They shared a sweet smile, "Now please continue what you were saying."  
  
"Oh yes, are you really ready for this Sirius? Do you really know what this means? The whole marriage thing? You will have to say good bye to your fan club, no more girl hunting in Hogsmeade with James and most importantly, are you ready to marry me for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Of course I am." He replied instantly, Arabella believing him instantly. Arabella gave a small yawn. "Now lets get you to bed, you look like you are just about ready to collapse." Arabella motioned with her arms for him to give her a hug and as his arms wrapped around her she latched on tighter.  
  
"Carry me!" She yelled.  
  
"Ok, come on." He wrapped his one arm under her legs and the other on her back, swinging her up into his arms. "At least your light."  
  
Peter had taken Mel to the staircase leading to her common room, and now Lily and James were alone.  
  
"…and then Sirius popped out from behind her, it was so funny!" James was saying, both erupting in fits of laughter about Sirius' antics with Professor Alvon in their first year. Turning the final corner they approached the common room and Lily went to give the password but first James motioned for her to stop, placing his ear on the portrait.  
  
"Do you mind!" The Fat Lady bellowed, Lily had to hold in another fit of giggles as James noticed where he had placed his ear. It was a very inappropriate spot to say the least and James turned redder than his quidditch robes, which Lily found very amusing. Quickly apologizing to the Fat Lady and giving over the password (marshmallows) they walked inside, the portrait slamming very loudly behind them and the Fat Lady could still be hear saying that boys simply were becoming more rambunctious and rude as the years passed.  
  
The common room, as James had been trying to find out, was empty and the fire had burned out. Taking his wand he set it ablaze noticing Lily give a small shiver.  
  
"Thanks James." She whispered in a small voice, noticing that they were alone for the first time; on the walk up they had been so lost in talking and laughing they hadn't even noticed that they were truly alone.  
  
"No problem, I guess Bubbles forgot to keep the fire going," Lily gave him a questioning look, "Bubbles is the house elf in charge of the lighting, you know the candles and fires. Very useful for pranks too, he keeps me informed of the passwords." James nodded to himself "Very useful, there was this one time in third year when we decided to play a trick on the Sly…" Lily kissed him, a short sweet kiss. Drawing back there was a look of apprehension on her face which was quickly washed away when James smiled and drew her into another embrace. Almost everything was perfect, the fire behind them, the silence of the common room, the way they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Everything was perfect except for the nagging feeling in the back of their minds, Remus. Good, smart, kind, careful, best friend Remus. The Remus that had brought Lily out of the shadows a bit, the one who let James have the dance, that Remus. ; Lily closed her eyes for a moment, taking her arms from James' shoulder. He reluctantly removed his from her waist and swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat. Lily flipped her hair as she removed the gold locket.  
  
"James, I'm so sorry but I can't. I want to but what about Remus? IT would be too strange, too uncomfortable. Give this to Remus for me, please." She turned and fled up the staircase to her dorm, heels clicking and wrap waving behind her. James fell back into a chair by the fire, watching the flames play off of the many faces of the locket.  
  
As James was lost in the light's reflection Peter was saying good night to Mel. His palms were sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his robe. Mel leaned against a nearby statue, taking as much possible weight off of her feet. Peter, obviously, wanted a good night kiss and Mel was eager for him to go. She did like him but that was all, he was not who see saw growing old with. Leaning down she bumped her lips against one of his chins and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprisingly he managed to get some crumbs on his shoulder and Mel just shook her head, shape up or ship out time she thought.  
  
Breaking apart Peter once again rubbed his palms, "Mel, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend for a butterbeer?" He questioned. Mel began to say yes but caught herself; maybe something could penetrate that thick skull of his.  
  
"I don't think so Peter, maybe next week. I," she searched quickly for an idea, "I have plans this weekend with some friends." She waited for him to bite, waited for him to ask who and then she would drop it on him. Just name a guy, get him jealous and sit back waiting for him to take after his friends and turn on the romance.  
  
"Ok." He simply replied, Mel was speechless. He was just so thick! His head was a dense, impermeable wall! "I'll see you tomor…" she had disappeared into her common room, unable to stand it any longer. Peter stopped mid sentence, a small frown appeared on his face as he turned to start to the common room. Kicking the nearby statue he could feel his leg begin to swell and turning in the other direction he went to the only place that could fix his aliment. The place which held what he needed, and the only place that held chocolate was the kitchen.  
  
Gwen lay in a hospital bed, her ankle wrapped. She had sprained it and could expect it to be healed in about a week to a week and a half. Remus sat on her right side, listening to her soft voice.  
  
"I was at Hogwarts for my first and second year, then my father was transferred to France and I went to Beaubaxtons for three years and finally a small private school in Germany for my sixth year and I just came back." She smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Drumstrang while in Germany, isn't it by there?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"My mum wouldn't have me going there, she insists that they are all dark wizards that want to hunt me down." A small laugh escaped her lips, "It isn't too far off either."  
  
"What do you mean?" He was once again intrigued, who would want to hurt Gwen? She was nice and sweet, like sugar but not in the way that made you annoyed. She was just right.  
  
"If we are going to be friends I guess you should know that way you can keep yourself and your friends away from me, it was bound it get out anyway. My father is in the ministry. Not just any part of the ministry either. He's head of the Dark Arts Defense Department and high on any dark wizard's hit list if you know what I mean. That's also why we move around a lot, for defense." Gwen looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the blow she had received a hundred times before, any time someone came close to her and found out she was a danger they fled. Her heart was beating faster and faster now as she expected his ridicule, she didn't want to lose him. There was something different about Remus Lupin, something special and she couldn't bear to lose him.  
  
"I'll watch my back." He said, a smile passed over her face. He wouldn't flee from her, he would stay. "What house are you in?" He changed the topic.  
  
"Let me see, I was a Hufflepuff here, a laetrile at Beauxbatons (They are very interested in astronomy for some reasons so their houses go under names such as moon, planet, sun, and star which is e'toile in French) and there were no houses in my German school but I am not yet sorted here."  
  
"Dumbledore isn't just putting you back with the Hufflepuffs?" Remus asked, part in surprise and part in hope.  
  
"No, he said that I have changed as well as those around me or something like that and my destiny involves me being re-sorted. He sounded more like a sage than a professor to me but then again I think he's a bit of both."  
  
"What house do you want to be in?" Remus asked, crossing his fingers out of her sight.  
  
"I was thinking Slytherin." She stated, watching his eyes pop out of his head.  
  
"Slytherin, as in Slytherin with the green and silver banners? That Slytherin?"  
  
"No, the other one. Of course that Slytherin. I think that Slytherin," she paused for full effect,"would be the worst thing in the entire world." He let out all of the anxiety he had been carrying. Anything was better than Slytherin, he could never really associate with a Slytherin while being friends with Sirius and James. That was if James was still his friend.  
  
'Thank Merlin!" he muttered, watching her giggle again. It was a beautiful sound, not shrill, must soft and feminine.  
  
"I know all of the girls in Hufflepuff from my first two years so I am hoping for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Remus had to smile at her wit. Suddenly Remus felt a hand tap his shoulder; it was the nurse Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Remus dear, it's nearly one and I do believe that both you and miss Peters need to get some sleep." Madame Pomfrey said, she was a kind woman who had taken on a sort of motherly role for Remus due to their close relationship, one that Remus both loved and resented. If her wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't be so close to her, but then he would never really know her as he did now. Gwen and Remus exchanged smiles.  
  
"See you tomorrow Gwen. I hope you'll be feeling a bit better." Remus said while being ushered out.  
  
"Bye Remus." Gwen replied while waving at the retreating boy. When the door closed she sank under the covers and a broad smile crept over her face. Gwen drifted off to sleep, Remus on her mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alright eleven is done! Poor James, just when things are starting to turn in his favor it all has to come crashing down again. Sirius and Arabella are doing great and Remus went from slight depression to finding someone who may be the one. As for Peter and Mel, I'm not sure what's going to happen to that couple. Actually I do have a few ideas but not a bunch where as in the others I have a bunch of options.  
  
I am so sorry that this took forever. I mean it. When I was going to post fanfiction.net was down and then I couldn't log in and I still can't so this will be up as soon as I can get in so I can give thanks and make sure this gets up. I am so sorry. (  
  
Everyone see that box in the bottom corner that says review? Please click on it and post your thoughts. Is Gwen too much of a Mary Sue? (I swear I am trying to avoid that) Did you hate it? Was it any good? Too long? Too short? (The last few have been in the two thousand word range so they aren't that short) Do you hate the flipping between the characters? Would you rather I only do one couple in a chapter or is this layout good? Any plot ideas? Questions? Any feedback is more than welcomed, it's pretty much begged for. I also thank every single person who reviews my story no matter their response.  
  
Now for my thank yous. If I miss you please let me know because it was an accident, I swear.  
  
Kristatwen: awww, thanks Krista. I cried while writing the proposal scene and I actually needed tissues about half way through. It's good to know I'm not alone. (  
  
Hyper Princess: Hi Erin! I know a few people are thanking you for making me end it after Arabella responded, especially because ff.net decided to go down for awhile. I will e-mail you of course, as soon as I post this which should be in about fifteen minutes as a matter of fact. Poor Mel, I wonder how Peter is going to handle the little put off? Ttyl  
  
SasseeSam: You have Draco, Lily has James, Arabella most definitely has Sirius and Gwen is getting Remus. Where do I fit in! ( They are adorable together aren't they? We have to catch each other on line at some point! I sent the profiles through a friend but I am 99% sure she messed up so I'm going to send them ASAP, I have to re-write them because she has the disk or else it would be there right away. I also sent a lesson through her but I know that didn't get through either (I think she spelled your name wrong or something. She is probably one of my best friends in the whole world but not the sharpest knife if you get my meaning.) I'll save the lesson for next week and make it better, it was kind of makeshift. I am really sorry. ( I know that song by the way, I have her stuff downloaded and I love it! Ok, talk to you later.  
  
Rebekah: Thanks so much! ( I hope you like the rest of it.  
  
Chelsea: Thank you, that was so sweet! Awww. I am going to continue for as long as you guys want me too. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Meg: I know! I wish it was happily ever after but it's * sob * not *breaks down into a fit of tears* Thank you do much! I'm really happy you guys like it so far and I hope this doesn't disappoint you.  
  
Eleana23: Hi sister! Make sure you check out the author's note at the top ( I mean it, really go and check it out. I wish I could kill off Peter but I can't ( I guess I'll just have to make his life miserable. When I work it in you are going to be the flower girl, promise. I have to check for updates on your stuff, when ff.net went down I lost my connection to the stories I read, I just couldn't get to them. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Kelton: Thank you, that was so nice! I am so happy right now, I have one of those stupid smiles ( I hope you like this chapter, and her *hands over a tissue * Poor James.  
  
Red: aww, thanks! Sirius and Arabella have to be my favorites too. I m going to continue as long as everyone likes it, which I hope you do. Remus' life is on an upswing but poor James ( Maybe someone will talk to Lily and someone else will talk to James, this has to be worked out. Hope this one was ok.  
  
Nicoliewolie: Sirius and James are perfect and Remus isn't too far off, I won't even mention that little rat. Your song was perfect! I really liked it and just the line from this moment on sort of got me thinking of Arabella and Sirius after he asked her to marry him. It just worked perfectly. Thank you so much!  
  
Bri: Thank you (I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Phoenix6545: lol, thanks bunches. Hope this chapter was alright.  
  
~* Sirius Luver*~: I love your name! I really love it. Sirius is the best isn't he? I just adore him. I'm going to move away from Sirius now and thank you. Thanks so much for the review (  
  
Sirius Luver: Thank you! Aww, I try to write romantic stuff, I'm just a fluffy person at heart. Thank you so much (  
  
Sirius Luver: I think ff.net didn't say it went through so you hit again. I do that all the time. I wish the system went faster.  
  
Sirius Luver: I sometimes hit it about five times (  
  
FutureInTheStarz: I'm a cry baby too. No biggie, who cares. Crying just shows that we have emotions unlike some people I know (this is directed at a friend who found It funny that I cried while reading a story which was very sad). Thank you so much for this and for the review on "The Distance" I am going to go and read some of your stuff ASAP. I'm trying to dismiss Peter as much as possible so I'm turning him into a Dudleyish person. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cinnamon: I had to make Remus happy; after all he does have a few bad years coming so he has to be happy now. Thanks.  
  
Allie: Thanks bunches (  
  
Absolutely Mai-otic: I am so sorry this one took forever, it was done about a week ago but I couldn't log in until yesterday and it takes about an hour or so to thank everyone and upload. I want to write them quicker, about two chapters a week is what I want to do, maybe three or so. I'm so happy you like my stuff and I hope this chapter is ok.  
  
Ok guys now please review; I thank every single person as you can see. Come on, you know you want to say something, you all have a reaction to this and I would really like to know it. Please review, please.  
  
***********I have a new song fic out called "The Distance" please take a look at it. It's pretty good and has a real plot.******************************************** 


	12. Not Behind the Doors

Disclaimer: J.K owns this magical setting as well as Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Peter (that stupid, good for nothing rat!), Snape, and all of those good characters. I own Gwen, Ewan, Arabella's characterization and Mel. I think that covers my main characters. Just to clarify this, I don't own any of it except the plot and original characters which you should be able to spot. After all, if you are reading a Harry Potter fanfic than I sort of assume (yes, I know what it does. It makes an * censored for rating * out of you and me) that you have all read the books.  
  
Author's Note: Here we are at twelve, and do you all realize we haven't even gone a whole week yet? I sort of find that interesting, but then again I am a little strange. Fanfiction.net is still acting up and I can't get onto my account so I don't know what is happening. I can't even get onto the site to read my friend's stuff ( so I am writing this with no idea what is going on. Right now I feel that Sirius and Arabella are the best couple, following by Gwen and Remus. Then we have Lily and James. While the last two aren't really couples I think that might happen, don't you? I took a test and Gwen is not a Mary Sue! Close but she isn't. I don't know how it came off but I don't mean for it to sound like she has a prophecy. I meant to say that her family is highly involved in the ministry and he is not liked by those who would wish to take over the magical world, like Voldermort. So I'm going to try and fix that in this chapter as well as bring back some stuff you guys might have forgotten, stuff that almost slipped my mind. This chapter goes out for anyone who is reading this. I mean it, everyone who is sticking to this story, especially through the troubles fanfiction.net is going though.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Not Behind the Doors"  
  
Remus floated up the many staircases of the castle, coming to the portrait of the Fat Lady, her pink frilly gown darkened by the absentness of candle light. Remus was still floating, his heads in the clouds all over Gwen. It had taken him, he would wager, a good half hour to walk the three staircases up to the portrait but he must have circled the castle at least five times as his mind kept wandering back to Gwen. He gave the password and bounded into the room, a spring in his step. He did a little turn as he went towards the staircase to the dorm but a figure crouched over, his face in his hands, caught the gleeful boys' attention. The fire was dimming so Remus, who had managed to find his wand, set it ablaze again and James turned, alarmed by the sudden presence of Remus in the room. The sudden light flashed across James' face and it looked hollow almost like a ghost, like he was dead. Shaking his head for a moment he looked back and saw the boy he had grown up with, his black hair tousled and his eyes saddened. The opposite of what he had expected. Remus had expected to see James smiling, eyes dancing, and a bounce in his step. After all, Lily was his and he was Lily's.  
  
"You look chipper Moony. What happened?" James questioned after seeing such a stupid smirk that Sirius would have been jealous.  
  
"Nothing much, took a walk, nearly fell on ice, did in fact fall in love. You know, the usual stuff. What's wrong with you? Did a bludger get wedged up your bum or something because you finally have the girl you have been talking about for Merlin knows how long and you don't seem to be, how did you put it? Yes, chipper. You don't seem chipper in any respect." Remus took a seat next to James, stretching out his arms and legs. He rubbed his hand over his face as if to erase his gleeful expression, it was hard to smile while James frowned, but he somehow couldn't peel the smile from his face, just like he couldn't take his eyes off Gwen.  
  
"First off, you. Backtrack. What is this? You are in love?" James asked, hoping he wasn't sounding too suspicious. He could see Lily jumping on a broomstick, flying out of her dorm's window and meeting Remus by the lake. He only prayed it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Remus was his friend, James' thought. He had asked Lily out for him and had stuck by his word, even though it had pained him. Now it seemed that leaving Lily was the best thing for Remus, if he hadn't he might not have met this girl that he was over the moon about. It was the best thing for Remus, it should have been the best thing for James too but life just wasn't on his side. The only luck he had, James' thought, was bad luck. No they wouldn't have done that. Remus wouldn't have done that, not for all the world. But then again Lily was a world. She was James' world.  
  
"Yes I am in love. She is brilliant, beautiful, and becoming. Her name is Gwen Peters and she is." He was at a lose of words. What was she? She was the chill down his spine when their hands touched, the sparkle in his eye, the feeling in his stomach. Almost like butterflies. She was Gwen and there was no word to describe her. "She is unbelievable." He settled with, exhaling a deep breath as he finished the sentence. His eyes seemed to glaze over in a look of love that James knew all too well (".Prongs? Hey Prongs! Your mouth is right there, above your chin if you aim well enough you might get that apple sauce in it. That's a good boy. If you stared at her any longer you might bore holes in her head you know.")  
  
"I've never seen her, what house? What year?" He questioned.  
  
"No house yet and our year." Remus answered back, not noticing the look of puzzlement on James' face.  
  
"Remus, how can she be in our year yet not be in a house? Remember that custom that Hogwarts tends to hold strong too? On your first day you put on the sorting hat and it tells you a house. Remember that?" James asked, he was beginning to worry about Remus, maybe he fell in the lake or something and made up this imaginary girl. He had read somewhere that people make up imaginary friends to fill a void. Maybe Remus had made up this Gwen to get over Lily? He had only walked Lily to the dance pretty much so how much of a connection could he have to her really? Certainly not a big enough one to form a void that required an imaginary girl.  
  
"She is new, well not really she was in Hogwarts and then she moved and now she is back and Dumbledore is having her resorted because he thinks that everyone changes and she could be a Gryffindor James. Wouldn't that be great?" He spoke quickly and James barely caught a word of it. His mind was relaxing; he could feel the weight on his shoulder lighten ever so slightly. It appeared that she might be real and if she was that Remus and Lily were history, Hogwarts history of failed romances and childhood love. If she wasn't real it was only beginning but Remus was level headed, he couldn't have dreamed this all up. "Now back to my question. What happened with Lily and you? I half expected to see you two snogging when I walked in." A mischievous smile passed over Remus' face, an effect of Gwen and the mention of snogging. A term he hardly used being the gentleman of the group. Even though he was the gentleman a quick picture of him and Gwen by the lake with a picnic in the spring ran through his head causing a giddy smile to pass his lips.  
  
"For your information she is in her room and she made it very clear that we aren't for each other. She feels that she can't go near me with a ten foot pole because she went out with you." James looked at an ordinate piece of crystal. "She made it crystal clear." Remus looked lost in thought for a moment, not the airy thought of love but a puzzled look of scheming. He rarely wore that look but when he did it fit him, he was a Marauder after all.  
  
"That isn't it James. She knows that me and her, while we are the same in a lot of ways, aren't for each other. I think that she does feel bad about me after I did kind of sulk away and sort of laid the charm on heavy, you can contribute that to being around Sirius by the way, but I think she is just plain scared." Remus concluded.  
  
"Scared about what?" James asked perplexed.  
  
"About you, about her, about everyone around her and most importantly her heart. I can't begin to phantom how you have had a single functioning relationship. You understand the rules of quidditch and you can't understand some of the basic feelings of love."  
  
"I never said my prior relationships were functionally you know and quidditch is easy to understand. She has to know I would never hurt her, not in a million worlds. And who cares about everyone else? As long as you are happy they can all bugger off as far as I am concerned." James hit his hand hard on the table then leaned back. "What can I do?" He questioned sincerely.  
  
"First we go to bed tonight and then in the morning we will talk to Sirius and Arabella about setting you two up. I have a plan."  
  
"Do share it; this is my future we are talking about." James leaned forward to hear everything about this so called plan. At that moment the portrait swung open and Sirius was carrying Arabella in, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sound asleep. The outer cloak of Sirius' robe was wrapped around her to protect her from the chills of the castle and her hair was loose, falling down her shoulders. Sirius motioned to them to be quiet and started up the staircase to the girls' dorms.  
  
"He doesn't even think twice about going up there does he?" Remus whispered to James.  
  
"I don't think he cares about what's inside those doors Remus, he's carrying the one he wants." James whispered back, watching as Sirius turned on the spiral of the stair. Leaning back he closed his eyes for a second, one day he would have the one he wanted and she wasn't' behind a door, she was in his heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here is twelve! First let me explain the title. It relates to James' last line and it means that he doesn't want what's behind the doors, he wants Lily. I'm sorry if it doesn't really make sense. What are they up to? Hmm this is getting interesting. Short one I know but it isn't that short I had originally finished it at about 800 words and I doubled it. The next chapter is going to be pretty short and it will be out by Friday. Then another should be out by Monday or Tuesday. I wonder if all of them are going to be happy at once? Arabella and Sirius are in bliss and Remus and Gwen look like a budding relationship. I wonder about Mel and Peter, how much longer is that going to last and will James and Lily get together soon? I hope so I need to write a complete Lily/James fluff chapter but I can't do that until they are together.  
  
I have a question for you guys. I write things in italics in word which I then upload into www.fanfiction.net but the format changes back to all regular type and not in italics. Does anyone know how to make it come out in the chapter as italics?  
  
Ok, everyone see that box that says review. Please press it and sound off. Anything please. Even if it doesn't have to do with the story. I am serious, please. I thank everyone who reviews and if you want me to e-mail you let me know. I don't have the alert on ff.net but I will e-mail anyone who asks me. Ok I am now going to thank everybody who reviewed. If I miss you let me know because it was a complete accident and I will fix it.  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! Thanks. Remember I told you the other night I was working on this well I finished it. Hope you like this one. I feel bad for James too. Ttyl  
  
K: Thank you! Well the reason you couldn't get to the second chapter was because all multi-chapter fics were blocked off past the fist chapter or title page when fanficiotn.net was having its problems. Everything should be back now.  
  
Sweet Star: Thanks. I took it and Gwen isn't a really bad Mary-Sue. Especially once I get to her being sorted and she has some more conversations and the other characters get to know her. I am trying to de- Mary Sue her because she has around three qualities that I have to fix up.  
  
CrazyStacy: Thank you so much! This really helped me. I really don't want to make her a Mary-Sue or I don't want to make her a really bad one as in her being the perfect princess sort of thing. Have you ever heard the phrase Beauty is in the eye of the beholder? Let's just say that Gwen isn't that perfect and that Remus has on rose colored glasses if you get my meaning. I didn't get to fix what I wanted to in the last chapter but this was what I was aiming to set up. Gwen's father is in the Dark Arts Defense branch of the Ministry and Voldermort wants to kill pretty much everyone that stands against them so if you can get to her father through her it is likely that she might be killed so her father will do some stunt and get killed in the process. I never meant for a prophecy. I am really trying to fix it. I will in the next couple of chapters I hope. You aren't weird you are honest. Thank you!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: Thank you! I hope you had fun at camp. I hope this chapter is ok.  
  
Hyper Princess: Hi Erin! Of course I will e-mail you with updates, either that or I will tell you in ims. That you for the review, I'm so happy you like it. I love being back. It's great. Go Gryffindors! Ttyl  
  
Liz: Thank you Liz. I can't wait to see what you write! Tell me when you post it please. Good luck on Monday, that is your next game right? Good Luck!  
  
HoT*lIkE*fIrE: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is ok.  
  
Lisa: Hi! Thanks for the review. I am so happy you like it, I will e-mail you as soon as this is posted, I promise.  
  
Tta: Thanks! Yup Lily has no idea what so ever! I hope you like this chapter too and I will keep writing.  
  
Phoenix6545: Thanks!  
  
Ok you all see those nice people? They reviewed since my last chapter was posted. It doesn't matter if you review the chapter I posted or one in between I will thank you. I promise. Please Review!  
  
~ Katie 


	13. Snuffles

Disclaimer: The plot and some of the characters belong to me, but for the most part it doesn't. It belongs to J.K. If it did belong to me I would be writing five and spending my money but because I am a sixteen year old with no money and no published books I write these things and make up my own little plots to go into J.K's world. Just to clarify, J.K owns all of the good stuff and don't sue me, it isn't worth the money to call a lawyer.  
  
Author's Note: Ok here is 13 as promised. Sirius fans will love this one! I am very superstitious so I probably won't let 13 stand that long and 14 should be out fairly soon. This chapter is dedicated to Krista. Thank you Krista for all of your help and everything, you don't know how much I appreciate it. This one will be short as I said but I really want it to be sweet. I hope it works out that way. A special thanks to Runaway Gobstopper. Thanks for pointing out the format. I forgot to double space it and as soon as I saw your review I fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out. On a side note does anyone know how to make the font italic when I upload it onto www.fanfiction.net? When ever I do that it comes out as normal font and I want to make the lyrics different fonts in my song fics. Thanks everyone and without further bothering you here is chapter 13. Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Snuffles"  
  
Sirius gently hummed as he finally reached Arabella's dorm. The very top one of course, well it was worth it he though. For Arabella it was worth it. Sirius went to open the door but it wasn't as easy as he had first thought. He tried to turn it but his arms were cradling Arabella, if he moved them Arabella might wake up. He slowly lifted her head higher and placed her over his shoulder as he turned the door handle.  
  
It was late and the room was pitch black except for a small light that shone from the furthest bed, the curtains were drawn but the light shimmered through the curtains, Arabella's bed was next to that and Sky's was nest. Sirius could hear the small snores coming from the nearest bed and the little hum that Sky made when she fell asleep. It almost lulled him to sleep a few times in Muggle Studies as a matter of fact. Going over to Arabella's bed he drew the curtain back and placed her under the velvety red blanket. Arabella stretched, her eyes opening slightly and she caught sight of him. Sirius knew she was in the twilight of awareness, it that spot between being awake and asleep. She might talk to him but she wouldn't remember it. It was the most truthful time too. He had told her he liked her when he was in this twilight and that had started their relationship as a matter of fact.  
  
"Hi Sirius." Arabella said half-awake, she looked so cute he thought. Placing her heels under her bed and taking a loose clip out of her hair, placing it on the bed side table. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Hi Arabella." He answered, running one of his hands down her smooth cheek.  
  
"I love you Sirius. I'm so happy we're getting married. I love you." Arabella said pulling the blanket up higher, closing her eyes as she started to drift off again. "I love you too Arabella. Now get some sleep ok honey? For me." He pushed her hair back off of her face.  
  
"Ok Sirius." She said, closing her eyes completely and drifting off into a slumber. A slumber about wedding. She could see her bridesmaids, Krista, Erin, Samantha, Joanie, Sky, and even Lily dressed in beautiful gowns. Eleana, her blue-eyed, blond haired little cousin was flower girl and Sirius was there, waiting for her.  
  
A smile appeared on her peaceful face as she dreamt. Meanwhile Sirius was crouched next to the bed just looking at her, he was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman and he was afraid at all. It was amazing how a heart could change a mind he though. While still caressing her face he couldn't help but see the flickering light to the right and hear a small snuffle. The smallness of it made it seem even sadder. After kissing Arabella on the forehead and closing the curtains around her he rose and crept over to the other bed. He had a pretty good idea who it was.  
  
"Hey Lily, you ok in there?" He whispered, trying not to awaken any of the other girls. The only answer was a small sob. "Lily, tell Sirius what is wrong. I'm coming in ok?" He heard another quiet sob but it sounded like a yes through tears so he slowly opened the curtains and came face to face with Lily, she was crying. Her legs were up to her chest and she had a small bear wrapped in her arms. She looked up at Sirius and tried to wipe her eyes but the redness wouldn't go away. "Hey, who is this?" Sirius asked pointing to the small little bear.  
  
"That's Snuffles." She said, her voice was weak and her eyes were tearing up a bit. "Congratulations Sirius. You are Arabella are really happy together." She forced a small smile on her saddened face.  
  
"Thanks. Now tell Snuffles what is wrong." Sirius said, picking up the bear and making it dance around. She smiled again.  
  
"Sirius I don't know what to do." She said, choking back some of the words. "I.I think I love James but what about Remus. I can't do that to him Sirius. Just a few days ago nobody knew my name and Remus, well he helped me come out of my shell and. and do I tell him I have feelings for his friend?" She looked small and helpless for a moment. He handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"You tell Remus what your heart tells you. He is down in the common room with James, go now and tell him. I might need a canoe in here if you continue to leak Lily." She smiled at him and she felt better, Sirius was like Snuffles but he answered her. He listened and helped her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She questioned. Sirius picked up Snuffles again and moved him so it appeared as if he was talking.  
  
"Would Snuffles lie?" He brought Snuffles away from his face. "You have to be true to your heart, to yourself. If you aren't you live a lie. Go and tell him." She looked nervous. "I'll be a bit up the stairs ok? If you want me to come down cough and I'll come down. Promise." She nodded, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. Sirius picked up his wand and with a wave she returned to her normal color, her eyes white again with sparking green at their center and her cheeks were no longer red from her sobs.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, you have no idea how much you have helped me." She was sincere, getting up she hugged him as a friend. "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me, I'm just," he lifted the bear, "Snuffles." She nodded.  
  
"Thanks Snuffles." She threw a green robe around her as she walked out of the common room. That girl sure had guts Sirius thought as he checked on Arabella and went to sit on the stairs and wait for a cough.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Told you guys I would have that one out fairly soon. I want to write the next one so expect it in a day to two days unless something big happens in my boring life. This chapter was one that was either going to be very short or very long and if I went long it wouldn't be up for a few days so I am going to give you guys this one... It's around a 1000 words and the next one should be interesting. We are still on the night of the dance by the way. I would like to say that all of the names of the people in the bridal party have really helped me and that is a sort of that you.  
  
Now I would like to give the thanks for everyone who reviewed. If I missed you it is a mistake so please let me know and I will fix it, I swear.  
  
Tta: Hi! Thank you so much for your review. I sort of live on these things. Lol. Lily will be coming back to James. It was going to happen in this chapter but I had to cut this short so I could get it to you guys today. It should happen in the next one. I already know how I want to end it. That should be out by Tuesday at the latest. I am trying to get them out quicker. I hope you liked this one.  
  
Hyper Princess: Hi Erin! Yup I'll e-mail you with the update, no problem. I can't wait to see the mermaids. Right now it is 3 am so I know how you feel about sleep. I am turning into a vampire I swear, up all night and want to sleep in the day. Ttyl  
  
Runaway Gobstopper: Yes I will read it, no problem! I love Jewel and Lily and James so I know I will love it. Thank you for the review and for telling me about the format. I checked this the day after I posted and saw what happened. I didn't double space so it came out like that, I fixed it as soon as I found out. If you look at the very top I gave you special thanks but if you didn't I want to tell you know. Thank you really. I had no idea it came out like that. Hope you like this one.  
  
BLANK: This one wasn't coming up with a name so if you reviewed and you aren't thanked please tell me. This person said it was great and to update more often. Thanks and I will, I hope you like this one and I want to say I am really sorry about not having a name, stupid computer or account. I am not sure which yet.  
  
Mordsithgoddess: Thanks! Sith from Star Wars? I'm a Star Wars fan too. I hope you like this chapter. It doesn't matter how much you review, just that you do. Thank you.  
  
Carrie: Thank you so much! Hope this one is ok.  
  
Ok everyone see those thank yous? I thank everyone no matter what or how much they say. Please review. Say anything you want, I really want to know what you guys think. ~ Katie 


	14. Eskimo Kiss

Disclaimer: J.K owns the characters, I own the plot. Let's repeat that. J.K owns the character and I own the plot. Once more. J.K owns the characters and I own the plot. She also owns the setting. I own the plot. In my dreams I own it all though. That is only in my dreams.  
  
Author's Note: Didn't I say this one would be out really fast. Only one day! That is pretty good. You guys should like this one. I cried while I was writing it. It's longer than the last chapter and I think it is better. This is what you guys have been asking me about and I had to write it anyway. This chapter is for two people. One is Eleana who is one of the reasons I pushed myself to get this out tonight. Hope you get this before you leave for camp. It should be a small resolution in this story that is on-going for a while. The second person is Erin. She has really been helping me with my writing. She is up all night and I am constantly asking her to read something or for advice. I couldn't do this without her. Thank you so much. Now on with the story. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Eskimo Kiss"  
  
Lily stopped half-way down the stairs, a lump was caught in her throat and she rubbed her palms, which were not moist with sweat on her robes. She had never been this nervous in her entire life, not even when she was alone with James in the Common Room a few hours ago. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sirius gently urging her forward. With a small nod and a forced smile she made the final decent.  
  
James was leaning back with his arms under his head and Remus sat on his side hunched over. He was adamantly talking about a girl named Gwen and how he had carried her up to the Hospital wing, his eyes shone and he blushed as he spoke. Lily held back and listened for a moment. This girl sounded familiar. She knew that name. Not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation she cleared her throat. She suddenly felt so stupid; clearing your throat did sound a lot like a cough. Turning she saw Sirius start to come down the stairs and she quickly motioned for him to stay back. Turning around again she noticed that both boys had turned to look at her. James waved a hello from across the room.  
  
"Hi guys." Lily said in a small voice, she felt he palms begin to sweat and her throat go dry. It was ironic she thought. One part of her was soaked and another was sand dry.  
  
"Hi Lily." Remus replied, smiling. He motioned for her to come and take a seat between them. Lily smiled in return and sat between the two boys. She felt torn, like her heart.  
  
"James, do you think you can leave us alone for a moment?" Lily questioned, he looked upset and stood slowly turning to leave. Inside he felt his world tumble down around him. He remembered watching them in the common room the other night. If he had asked her instead of sending Remus his life would be so different. Walking to the stairs he looked back and saw Lily and Remus facing the fireplace talking and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius sitting on the staircase up to the girl's dorm. Sirius motioned him over and moved to the side so James could join him.  
  
"Do you know why she's down here?" James whispered.  
  
"Yes, I do." Sirius replied with a small mischievous grin. James looked at him, searching for whatever information Sirius showed on his face. The only problem was Sirius was better than James at hiding information. He face was unreadable to everyone except the Marauders and Arabella who had learned all of his expressions in a week. The glimmer in Sirius' eye gave James hope but he wanted confirmation. He wanted to hear Sirius say a few simple words.  
  
"So." He began, it was very hard not to yell but he remained silent. Sirius gave no indication to answer him. "Sirius why is she down there?" He questioned, shaking Sirius' sleeve.  
  
"To talk James, to talk." He whispered back, he was leaning forward to listen in on the conversation which was barely audible form their position.  
  
"To talk about what Sirius?" James was loosing his patience with this. He wanted to know what was going on. Lily was upstairs, Sirius carries Arabella up to put her to bed and Lily comes down to talk.  
  
"To talk about her, you, and Remus." Sirius answered, he was going to play around with this at first but the look on James' face made him drop it. He knew when to be serious, he was always Sirius by name but not by nature and this was the time to be both.  
  
"You know me and Remus had a plan?" James began, wondering how the conversation was going.  
  
"Remember your last plan? How did that one work out, do remind me." Sirius waited for James reply but he didn't answer. "I thought so. Trust me on this James. I am the one who is engaged. Your last date ended in slaps. Trust me."  
  
"Fine." James said, throwing his hands up in surrender. He prayed this worked; it was his heart and life on the line.  
  
Meanwhile Remus and Lily were talking. The conversation had started off very awkward for the both of them but was becoming a conversation between friends and both of them realized that friends is what they should be. After a few moments of idle chatter Lily brought it up.  
  
"Remus, I.I don't want to go out with you. I'm sorry but I think I love, I think I like somebody else. I'm sorry, I really am., I thought I was over him but I'm not and I think he likes me too. Remus if there is a chance, one in a million, I have to go after it. I couldn't let it pass me bye. I'm so sorry." It was fast, she didn't stop for a breath in fear that it all would come crashing down around her. When Lily finished she looked into Remus' eyes. They weren't how she expected them to be. She had expected anger, maybe sadness or betrayal. Instead they were sparkling. He placed his hand on hers and she felt suddenly that she didn't get her point through.  
  
"Lily I know, you love James and I have somebody too. As a matter of fact James wanted to ask you to the ball but he was afraid you would say no." Lily felt the weights lift off of her shoulders and smiled. "He loves you too Lily, he really does." Lily hugged him; she felt tears of joy stream down her face. James loved her. He was her prince. "Lily you and him belong together and I," Remus paused, blushing "I belong with Gwen." She felt the tears continue down her face and she was smiling. Remus was happy too and James loved her. She didn't question the truth of Remus' statement. He wouldn't lie, especially to her about this. It would have been too cruel. She broke apart from Remus and sat back on the couch, still smiling and wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Thank you Remus, thank you so much." She meant it with all of her heart and soul, she truly did thank him.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Lily; you never have to thank me. James has to thank me," they shared a small smirk, "but you don't. I should thank you."  
  
"What for?" Her mind was blank, why would Remus thank her? She had done nothing for him.  
  
"If I hadn't gone to the dance with you I wouldn't have met Gwen. I can never thank you enough for that. Now I am going to get James and you are going to stay here." She nodded and turned to the fireplace wiping her eyes. On the staircase Sirius was smiling and James had no idea why. His mind was too busy thinking of a plan to get Lily back. The smile began to annoy him.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" James whispered.  
  
"Lily just told Remus she loves you." He answered back going to the edge and pulling Remus up the girls' staircase.  
  
"Remus, did she really? Did she say that." His mind was whirling.  
  
"Yes she did James. She said she loves you and if I were you I would go in there and give her a kiss." Remus stated, he was smiling too. Love did have a strange effect on them Sirius pondered. Remus was smiling and happy like never before and James couldn't string a sentence together. Well maybe love didn't affect James as much as Remus.  
  
"James so far me and Remus have been right about everything so take our advice and go kiss her." Sirius whispered back. James nodded and walked down the stair. Lily turned around and stood even though he hadn't made a sound on the stair. James nodded and Lily returned it, both smiled and tears formed in their eyes. Running across the room James took Lily in his arms and swung her around as he kissed her, gently and then more passionally before gently landing her feet back on the floor. They leaned against each other, their foreheads touching  
  
"I love you Lily." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too James." She whispered back. He leaned forward and bumped her nose with his before kissing her again.  
  
On the staircase Remus and Sirius had poked their heads around and watched as the two kissed, the fire lighting the backdrop. How were they going to get to their room?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What do you guys think? That came out quick and the next should be out soon too. I originally thought Tuesday but it might be Wednesday because I have a game and party on Monday. For those of you who want to know this one is around 1,500 words. I am going to write the thank yous now.  
  
Hyper Princess: Erin thank you so much for everything. I know I told you but make sure you read the top. I'll join the club! I will, it's 3:30 my time and I am writing. Have you ever been lying in bed and you see the sun start to come through the curtains and you try to wish it away? I did that a few days ago. I love Sirius too! He's one of my all time favorites. Ttyl  
  
Tta: Thank you! I'm happy you guys liked the Snuffles idea. I knew it would either do well or flop. I hope you like this one too.  
  
Eleana23: Hi! I'm so sorry I missed you. My account is messed up and I had to have somebody else tell me some of the reviews because they weren't coming up for me. I am so sorry. Make sure you check the author's note at the top. I hope you get to read this before camp. I figured that I had to write this chapter so I didn't give you a cliffie or anything before you go away. Have a good time at camp sis.  
  
Eleana23: This is to make up for the one I missed. Thank you! Thank you! I am so sorry. It was an accident I blame on writing it at 3 am and on ff.net. Have a good time at camp!  
  
Cate Evergreen: I know, I wanted to kill the little good for nothing rat but I had to stick with canon. If I didn't Lily and James would live at the end of this and Arabella wouldn't. opps can't say that yet. It's one of the big deal things in the story. Thank you and I hope you like this one.  
  
Runaway Gobstopper: Thank you so much! I am going to try that with the one I am working on. You have no idea how much that was bothering me before. This one is a bit longer and I hope you like it.  
  
Midnight Dove: Thanks! (* talking to imaginary Sirius at her side * I told you it would work) I thought it would be cute too.  
  
Kaylee: Thank you. I have to find that. I always thought James had brown or blue and Lily had green I am going to have to double check. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Liz: Thanks! Good luck on Monday! That's my last game. When is yours? I will e-mail you I promise ttyl.  
  
Sweet Star: I am going to go and read those ASAP (Monday or Tuesday most likely and I will review I promise) don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. No biggie. I had a bear on my desk when I wrote that, that's how I came up with the idea. Lol. I hope you like this one!  
  
Kristatwen: Not that much of a cliffie and this should make you feel better. I'll tell you when this is up Krista and I ended it like I said I would. I hope you like it. Ttyl.  
  
Everyone please review. If you do I will thank you like those people I thanked above. I always do! Check each chapter and you will see I always do. If I missed anyone let me know. I was having problems getting to the review page so I had a friend tell me the ones I was missing and I am sure she got them all to me because I trust her completely (thank you so much Erin) but I might have missed someone at the beginning. Please review everyone and thank you in advance. Until the next chapter.  
  
~ Katie 


	15. From Dreams

Disclaimer: I wrote Harry Potter! All the characters belong to me and the setting as well! I just talked to Christopher Columbus about the new movie. Oh no, I woke up. Remember all that stuff I just said? Forget it. J.K. owns Harry Potter, the character, and the setting. I don't, I should go back to sleep now, I like that dream. Quick review now, J.K owns Harry Potter, the world, and the characters. I own the plot, characterization (especially Arabella's, I like her character a lot and it is the only of the main group that we had no real background on), and minor characters.  
  
Author's Note: I still can't get to all of my reviews but last I checked it said that I had 202 reviews. This is a milestone! I reached over two hundred. I am really happy about this; you have no idea how happy I was when I say that. I came home from a horrible game and saw this. I was smiling for about half an hour. My little sister has taken over our AOL account so I am writing this instead of doing some other things I should be attending to. This is the shortest thing I will ever make a chapter but I think this was needed to tie up that last chapter in an odd sort of way. Very short, I am telling you guys that but I want to think before I write the next chapter but I want to put something out and as far as quality this is ok but not long. This one is for the person who can't register. I am not abandoning this, I promise. I am just working at a few sites and helping out as well as keeping online characters busy but when I read that I decided that I should get something out so this is what came of it. More very soon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"From Dreams"  
  
"Do you think we are going to have to sleep here?" Remus asked, looking at the steps he sat on.  
  
"You might have to but I don't." Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Why won't you have to?" Remus questioned wondering what scheme Sirius was cooking up.  
  
"I can go up and sleep in Arabella's bed or in Lily's. That's why." Sirius replied in all earnest.  
  
"McGonagall would have your head on a stick." Remus chuckled.  
  
"I'm engaged to her Remus. Oh I nearly forgot. You weren't in the Great Hall when I asked her. We are. I asked and she said yes." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I heard from James. Was that the box you were wrapping?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked. "Yes?" Sirius stretched his arms out in front of him.  
  
"How does it feel?" Sirius looked confused. "How does it feel to be engaged?" Remus asked. Sirius looked thoughtful.  
  
"It feels wonderful Remus. When it's the right girl and she says she wants to spend her life with you, it feels great. I'm not nervous or afraid because I know she's the right one. She's the other part of me." He smiled, "She's my other half."  
  
Sitting on the sofa Lily and James talked deep into the night. Remus and Sirius had been able to go to their own dorm after about twenty minutes of waiting for the two lovebirds to sit on the couch and get into a conversation. James told Lily of his fear, how he was nervous to ask her out and Lily shared her story, from Remus asking her out to Sirius forcing her down to have that chat. They agreed that they owed Sirius so much and decided right then and there to buy him and Arabella a great wedding gift. It would be something grand, from the heart. It didn't have to be shiny and expensive; they could always change the price on the tag if it didn't seem expensive enough.  
  
It truly seemed to be amazing how the two of them just fit. It was as if they had been friends forever and going out since third year. They were able to finish each others sentences on more than one occasion and James shifted over before Lily even moved. It was a lot like Sirius and Arabella, it was right and it made him feel warm even it the drafty castle. Lily leaned against his shoulder as he idly ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"James?" Lily said, her voice was sleepy and soft, her throat no longer dry. She was more than comfortable, she felt at ease.  
  
"Yes?" He asked back, pulling on a short curl by her face, watching it bounce back. He clasped one of her hands with his.  
  
"Just checking. It's real then, it really is." Lily answered back, turning her head to face him, her green eyes were like emerald crystals, sleepy but they still danced with the firelight.  
  
"Either that or this is one damn great dream." he replied. Smiling he began to rock back and forth. Lily's eyes were closed and she was humming that same tune from so many nights ago. The fire blazed on as the two drifted into sleep, their dreams now a reality.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know that was short, originally there was no Sirius and Remus conversation at the beginning, I would like to thank Erin for that. It made it a bit longer. I would have written more but it seemed the perfect place to end it. Now I am going to thank everybody but I would like to say that my account is not working that well and I am having problems getting to my reviews so if I miss you I am very, very sorry. I am trying to get to them all and this is telling me I have everyone but I don't trust it. Now on to the thank yous.  
  
Liz: I hope you found 14 ok and I hope this chapter is alright too. Good luck on Wednesday and I hope to see you soon.  
  
Erin: First of al, LOL!!! Ron: Up! *whack * I love that. Thank you so much! Yes that is how you spell au revoir; see if I do that enough everyone I talk to will learn a bit of French. I hope you get that stuff to download, I haven't used Kazaa I use Morpheus. I have a little sister and my own computer so I don't get bothered that much. I'm lucky. Don't lay off the sugar, just space out the intake. Every 3 hours have a small sugar intake. I loved this review. Thank you so much. Of course I will tell you of the update. I swear. As a matter of fact you have helped me a lot with this one. Ok, ttyl Au revoir.  
  
Peppermint: Really! Thank you! I hope you still like it from here on out. Thank you again.  
  
Runaway Gobstopper: Hope camp goes well and good luck with the car wash. I want to thank you so much for your review. I probably will have about two more chapters by Sunday so it will be a good amount of stuff for you to read when you get the chance. I really want to thank you.  
  
Blank: I'm not going to abandon this story. It just takes me some time to write them because I work on some sites and help out some people with plot bunnies. Make sure you read the author's note at the top.  
  
Rosh: Thank you. I'm taking the wow in a good way and I hope you like this mini-chapter as well.  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! Thanks! I hope you like this one too and I'll e-mail you when I finish and post this one.  
  
Hannah55551: OMG!!! Thank you so much! Really, I mean it. This has to be my all time favorite review. I cried when I wrote that. Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Luna: Thank you. I hope this is soon enough. I really hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Tta: You have to be one of the best reviews I have. You always review. Here is an extra thank you. I hope you like this one too and I am thrilled that you like the fic so far.  
  
Blank: No I'm not abandoning. I had to write a lesson for a site on Sunday night and had softball games on Monday and I wrote this as soon as I got home, I'm still in my uniform as a matter of fact. Blank: I will I promise. I update every few days at the most. Thanks for the review.  
  
Blank: Thanks. No, the review thing isn't working for me either. I can't get to my reviews at all, really bothersome.  
  
Blank: It came up. Thanks.  
  
Everyone, please review! I live off of these things. If I missed you let me know because it was an accident. I'm really sorry if I missed you. I hope you all liked this chapter and please, I beg of you, review! ~ Katie 


	16. LV

Disclaimer: I am not J.K so this is not mine. J.K owns the world and the Marauders. I own some of the characterization and the original characters. That's it I'm very sorry to say. I wish I owned it but alas, I do not.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I had written a chapter but I felt it was horrible and I tossed it. That was how bad I thought it was. This one I feel is a bit better and it balances out the fluff. This one is longer than the last chapter and I feel it pulls us back in the time that the story takes place in. I have given a date so we have more of an idea when it takes place, not just winter. This was a hard chapter to write because I had to go from fluff to drama which is hard to do. I don't want to give anything away so I am going to be quiet now. This chapter is dedicated not to a single person but to fan fiction writers everywhere. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"L.V."  
  
The sun streaked through the window, it was a beautiful day. The sun played off of the freshly fallen snow that blanked Hogwarts. It was December twenty fourth, Christmas Eve. James yawned and went to sit up when the memorizes of last night rushed back into his mind and he remember it all. This was going to be the best Christmas ever he thought. He was with his girl and his friends, nothing was going to go wrong and everything was going to be right. Lily was his girl, it sounded so right. Looking at his shoulder he could see that she was still sleeping there. He would be surprised if she had ever made use of her dorm bed for he had seen her there more than once this week alone. James thought about getting up, maybe grabbing some breakfast and causing some trouble to celebrate but when he shifted Lily stirred and he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, like an angel. He sat back and went to get his wand but Lily happened to be leaning on his shoulder and made it impossible. He would have to wait.  
  
Peter, Remus, and Sirius meanwhile were sleeping peacefully up in their dorms. It was silent except for the few snores in the room, silent until the alarm went off anyway. James alarm, which was set for seven am went off, the snitch making a very loud ringing sound and spinning around the room. Remus rolled over and pulled back his curtain, his eyes were very sleepy as he looked for the alarm clock. This, he remembered, was why he had wanted to throw it away.  
  
"James! Turn that off!" Sirius yelled from under his pillow, his voice muffled. It continued, becoming louder and more annoy every second. "James, get your arse out of bed and turn that thing off!" Sirius yelled placing his head under the pillow.  
  
"Sleep.not morning.sleep." Peter mumbled from his bed. Remus, awning slowly got up. Heavy bags were under his eyes and his hair was sticking up at rather odd angles. Looking up he caught sight of the alarm clock, it was close to the ceiling and in order for him to reach it he would have to stand on James bed. Pulling back the curtain he noticed that James wasn't there. Hopping onto the bed he reached for the alarm but missed, trying again he nearly fell.  
  
"Forget this." He said taking his wand from his bedside table. With a wave the alarm fell to the bed and bounced on the mattress. "Sirius do you think James would mind if I maybe broke this?"  
  
"Remus, all I care about right now is getting back to sleep. Do what you want." Sirius pulled the curtains further around his bed, blocking out the light that crept through the curtain from the nearby window. Remus considered breaking the alarm but decided against it. Remus wasn't sure where James had gotten it and for all he knew it might have been a present from James' parent and that, no matter the real value, made it priceless. Remus considered going back to bed but he knew it was impossible, besides he had stuff to do today. He still had to wrap the presents he had bought and pick up something for Gwen. He might as well go to Hogsmeade soon before the rest of the late shoppers started out. He couldn't wrap his gifts yet anyway, he had given them to Sky to hold for safe keeping as Sirius and James had the habit of snooping around for their gifts. Grapping his bathrobe from the nearby hook he decided to go and take a bath in the prefects' bathroom to wake himself up. He picked up a pair of slacks and a blue sweater and went downstairs.  
  
James turned at the sound; somebody was coming down the boys' staircase. He couldn't believe one of the boys was getting up this early; he was the only one who got up this early. Turning his head as much as possible he saw Remus hop down the last few steps. With his free arm he motioned for Remus to be quiet and to come near him for a moment.  
  
"Morning James." Remus whispered, "I see things went well." He continued referring to Lily.  
  
James looked down at the sleeping angel. "Things went more than fine Remus and I can thank you for that."  
  
"Well go ahead." James looked confused for a second. "Go on James, thank me." Remus grinned and James returned his smile.  
  
"Thanks." He said sincerely, looking back at Lily he looked back up, "Really, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Prongs. Now if you want to do me a favor. I can clearly see that neither the Head Boy nor the Head Girl are going to be using their bathroom right now so do you mind if I use it? The Prefects one is always crowed in the morning."  
  
"Sure, the password is Suds." James whispered,  
  
"Thanks." Remus turned and exited very quietly. As if to prove James point about girl rising early than most boys Sky and a few of her friends walked down the stairs, dressed and obviously on their way to breakfast. Sky, who saw them smiled and the girls left in a fit of almost silent giggles. James felt his cheeks blush a bit, something he hardly ever did. James was very thankful when his owl came flying in through the window, carrying in it's beak a few letters and the Daily Prophet. The letters were really of no importance, most of them at least. Two piece of junk mail from Quidditch Players United advertising new broomsticks and quaffle designs. A few Merry Christmas letters were also in the group. One from a friend of his mothers' who had particularly nice since her death, one from a few of his graduated friends and one from Voldermort. On the front there were reindeer flying around a small house on the outside and inside, in a very fancy green inked script, read;  
  
Potter, I wish you a Merry Christmas and I would like to give you a small present. You can find it on the first page of the Daily Prophet. Do enjoy you holidays.  
  
~ L.V.  
  
Voldermort had started to send James letters whenever he did something particularly evil and cruel since his parents' murder. He seemed to revel in the fact that James couldn't do anything but sit and watch as Voldermort killed his family and innocent people. He never signed it Lord Voldermort but the L.V. was easy enough to figure out. Not a soul knew about the letters, only James and it tore him up. With shaking hands he picked up the paper and unrolled it. His throat catching at the headline. It read; HORROR AT HOSPITAL: YOU-KNOW-WHOS LATEST ATTACK  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Erin has done it again! I was leaving it without the headline but she told me unless I wanted to be murdered in my sleep I had to put one so I did. Next chapter will have the information of the attack and a conversation or two. I was thinking g about Voldermort and he does seem to be full of himself so I thought he might brag. Jack the Ripper send letters to the police while he was at large so Voldermort might do something similar. I hope it works ok. Now I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. I know that there is a 24 hour delay before I can see my reviews so I sent in a marker and started thanked everyone who appeared before it. If I miss you I am very sorry. Just tell me and I will try my best to make it up.  
  
Tta: Thanks! I was nervous everyone would be upset at the length but you agree with me. It had to end there. I added the conversation at the beginning but that was the most I could do. I want to thank you always reviewing. It makes me really happy to see that someone has stuck with it.  
  
SasseeSam: Hi Sam! Don't worry about it. Thanks! I loved the new chapter in R2B by the way. Great story. I love the plot and Harry is so cute! I really love it so if I write a chapter that gets you in the mood to write I am going to have to update a lot more because I love your stuff. You are a great writer and you capture little Harry perfectly. I hope your computer is better. I read that it was acting up. Ttyl  
  
Kristatwen: Hi Krista! I cried too (stupid fluff!) Here is some more as you requested. I hope you like this one.  
  
Annon: Don't worry about repeating the reviews. I love any and all feedback no matter how many times it is there. I know what you mean, sometimes they don't show up. When that happens I review again too. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Blank: Just putting your second one in Annon. Thanks!  
  
Sweet Star: Thanks! I was worried I would kill you all with the fluff but you liked it! I hope this one was ok.  
  
Sweet Star: Yup, more fluff! I love writing fluff it's a lot of fun to write fluff. I just get to write the romantic life that we all dream about.  
  
Rosh: I'm happy you liked the ending! Thanks! This one was longer to make up for the last one being very short. I hope you like this one and thank you so much for the review.  
  
Liz: Peter has a girlfriend (I don't know for how long thought). Remember Mel? She is his girlfriend, for the moment at least.  
  
Liz: Don't worry about them. They were undefeated in our age group and we beat them 5-1. We had an error that allowed the one run in or we would have shut them out. Trust me that got them upset. Thanks!  
  
Erin: Hi Erin! Thank you for everything! From helping me with my writing to answering my dumb questions. Don't get skinned alive! We need you too much and you are too good of a friend. Bea was great! I can't get that song out of my head now! Lol, * puts on cd, listens to song * nope, it's still there. TTYL, Au Revoir!  
  
Annon: Hi! I'll look at those fics, thanks for telling me about them. I mostly get my ideas from the plot bunnies that won't get out of my head and from music. In order to get the most recent reviews I go into the reviews, go to show reviews for a prior chapter and then go back to show all reviews that seems to work. Ttyl.  
  
FutureInTheStarz: Thank you! I always felt there had to be a reason behind the name Snuffles so I had to do that. I want to try and explain a few things that I have some ideas on. I am going to do one more thing like that pretty soon. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
PadfootBeatsAll: First off, I love your name! It is so cute and so true! I love Sirius, that's why I made my name Katie Black. Thank you so much, Sirius' engagement was cute. I will continue. Hope you like this one as well.  
  
Nicoliewolie: Hi! Thank you so much! I do plan on writing it until then and if I can I plan on writing counterparts to the story such as Remus' time between the end of this story and Goblet of Fire as well as with Sirius and any other characters which survive this story. I would say who but I don't want to give anything away. I will keep writing, I live to write at this point because I love it so much. Lily and Arabella are lucky. Where is my Sirius, James, or Remus? I want to know where he went. I hope you liked this chapter too. Ttyl.  
  
Everyone see those people, I thanked every single one of them and I will thank you too but I need your name so if you just click on that button that says review and put in a few words I'll thank you. Until the next chapter. ~ Katie Black 


	17. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I am not J.K so this is not mine. J.K owns the world and the Marauders. I own some of the characterization and the original characters. That's it I'm very sorry to say. I wish I owned it but alas, I do not.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! Life is hectic but I am going to update this weekend or lose my mind. I am updating three stories and writing down a plot bunny skeleton so this will be short, it's only the article. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alyssa and her guy Johnny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
James blinked and felt his heart break again at the pictures, hospital beds turned over and singed by flames, the Mark over the hospital itself. It reminded him of his parents. Swallowing the lump his eyes traveled over the paper. He had to read it, that he knew and it was best to do it know instead of later. Slowly his eyes traveled over the parchment.  
  
"HORROR AT HOSPITAL: YOU-KNOW-WHOS LATEST ATTACK Last night You-Know-You attack Shimmering Star Medical Center, a small wizard hospital in Wales. At approximately six pm a group of people in black robes walked into through the front door and announced that "the Dark Lord" was coming. Using advanced spells and variations of the Unforgivables they sealed all of the door and windows, killing all half blood witches and wizards they could as they traveled through the building. According to witnesses who wish to remain anonymous, a dark figure appeared in front of the building and sent up the dark mark at seven pm. He then entered the building unharmed.  
  
The Ministry was contacted shortly after this and a squad of Aurors were sent in on a capture and rescues mission. Jules Samoile, the squad leader identifies the door to be cursed with a combination of the Crucio spell and a variation of the familiar age line. There is protection against apparition around the building, as at Hogwarts. After several attempts to break the spell the Aurors turned to different means and finally were able to break in through a secret entrance installed during Gindlewalds attacks in the forties.  
  
The Squad, also know as the Light Wings then successfully captured four Death Eaters and were able to secure the Children's ward were the Death Eaters were found sorting the children according to blood. After checking the surrounding areas a group of five Aurors were sent to investigate the surrounding rooms. Samuel March and Jason Kinglesr, senior members of the Aurors discovered You-Know-Who in the buildings lobby with his Death Eaters circling him. Both were tortured with the Crucio spells and March was killed. Kinglesr was then given a message by You-Know-Who and sent back to the group. Due to the damage done by the Death Eaters Kinglesr is unable to speak and is currently undergoing treatment at an undisclosed hospital, he has been able to write some what but at mention of the message he shakes violently and convulses.  
  
At the moment the scene is being searched for survivors, mostly pure blood, who are being sent to Golden Heart Memorial in Godric's Hollow. The hospital founded by the Potter family in the early 1900s. The death toll stands currently at two hundred and three staff and adult patients, four children, and 3 Aurors. Funerals will be held this weekend at Pathway to Light Cemetery for the Aurors. If you would like to donate blood please contact the ministry. Family of the deceased will be contacted this week. "  
  
The article then ended and a picture of small girl in her hospital gown was shown in the arms of an Auror being carried out of the building. James squeezed his hand on the paper, his knuckles turning white and griped Lily's shoulder with his other hand. Blood seeped though the paper from his hand and spread through the words. Merry Christmas his though, Merry Christmas.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Told you guys it would be short but it got the point across I hope. Now I am going to thank everyone really quickly and then I am updating another story of mine, it has been too long. Also please give me your e-mail address if you want me to e-mail you about updates I lost my list when my computer broke down.  
  
Sirius Lover: First of all, I love your name! Thank you so much for the review (  
  
Erin: Hi Erin! I want to make sure I don't die in my sleep so I am updating, see ( Root beer sounds good. I'm going to go get some.  
  
Andrea: Thank you so much!!! No I think it is impossible to like Black too much, it has to be impossible. Great questions and they are going to be very important in the plot and I would tell you if I could but if I did I would ruin a bit of the story. Hope you like this chapter even though it isn't that good  
  
Sweet Star: Here is the Voldermort info. (  
  
Annon: Thanks! TTYL means Talk To You Later. (  
  
Kristatwen: Thanks! Don't worry, it's getting updated, slower than the drying of paint but it is.  
  
Kaylee: Thanks! I hope this chapter is ok.  
  
Annon: Don't be embarrassed! Thank you for the thank yous ( lol, I've read the Gilded Lily by Mandy and I love it. I read it a while ago and I still go to it every once in a while. I think we have the same taste. Truth be told that story is why I started writing this.  
  
Rosh: Internet down! Ahhhh! That is like the death of a family member. I hope it stays up and that you like this chapter (  
  
Peppermint: Thanks. I would tell you about my pc (had to wipe it out a few weeks ago and lost everything!) but I am afraid it would break down in retaliation.  
  
Einahpets: Congrats on the car wash! That is a lot, it must have gone well. This one was too short for my liking but I just want to get something up right now and then update the other ones I have before I write down a little bunny that is driving me nuts.  
  
HermiAngel: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter and you are part of ff.net, the most important part. The reader that reviews. (  
  
Taylorjenkinoson: OMG! That is so sweet. Thank you. Awww (stupid smile) I really hope this chapter is ok and that you keep reading. Ttyl.  
  
Liz: No problem Liz.  
  
UltimateFairyQueen: Cute name! Go ahead and print it out. I feel so special, thank you so much for the review. (  
  
Eleana23: Yup their together ( I had to. I'm happy your hand is better and spelling mistakes are natural, those who don't make them once in a while scare me. I start to think of robots. Lol, I am strange I think. Voldermort is sick, he gets worse too. Ttyl  
  
Jamespotterfan: I agree with you name. I love the Marauders (except the stupid rat.) and naturally James. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Tta: Hope you had fun! Don't worry about how long it takes to review, just that you did means the world to me.  
  
Jerlayne: Thanks! I had a bit of bad news at the Quill so I sort of took a break from everything. Thank you so much, it really helps me. I gain a bit of confidence in my work. I'll would love it if you read anything I have on this account. Just tell me the genre or if you want you can do it off of the account. Thanks.  
  
Princesssammiii: Ok, everyone is entitled to their opinion and thanks for telling me your thoughts.  
  
Everyone see those people, I thanked every single one of them and I will thank you too but I need your name so if you just click on that button that says review and put in a few words I'll thank you. Until the next chapter. ~ Katie Black 


	18. Clouded

Disclaimer: I am not J.K so this is not mine. J.K owns the world and the Marauders. I own some of the characterization and the original characters. That's it I'm very sorry to say. I wish I owned it but alas, I do not.  
  
Author's Note: Three day weekend! Yes! *hops around like the childish idiot she is but doesn't like to admit to being* Ok, short one but I get them out quicker. This sort of goes with the dark themes that have been in the last few chapters. I want to dedicate this chapter to tta, she stuck with the story when even I had almost lost hope of its return. Thanks. I just want to remind you all that this is a very short one and it focuses on Peter's self doubt and some foreshadowing. I found it! If you didn't see on my main page my pc lost my files again on Friday and I just found it. Thank Merlin for back ups. I know it is very short but I had to get it up before tomorrow morning. Now without any ado, chapter 18.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Clouded"  
  
It was no good, thought Peter. He couldn't get back to sleep, he had tried but he just couldn't do it. The light seemed to seep through the curtains and burn through his eye lids. He had things to do but he just didn't want to get up and do them. He had presents to wrap and assignments to start on because he knew that the rest of the week was going to be busy with Christmas and all. He remembered that Remus had already left and he was pretty sure that James wasn't in the dorm either but he wasn't sure about Sirius. Rolling onto his stomach he pulled the side of his curtain open and saw two beds empty and the other one with the curtains still closed.  
  
"Sirius?" He questioned in a groggy voice.  
  
"Hmm?" He hear rumbled back.  
  
"You getting up?" Peter questioned as he started to stretch his legs out as they were in that state of staleness as far as muscles are concerned, he needed to warm them up so to speak and thus had adopted this little morning ritual of cracking his neck and ankles and them rotating his feet.  
  
"Is there a fire?" Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Not that I know of." Came Peters reply which was coupled with a yawn.  
  
"Then no." Sirius mumbled back and Peter watched the shadow of Sirius pull the blanket over his head and slip back into dreams.  
  
Rolling back and forth Peter debated getting up and facing the new day or pretending that the sun had yet to rise. He pulled all of the curtains back and sat cross legged on the bed, reaching onto his night stand he picked up parchment a quill and Remus' Care of Magical Creatures essay. Remus was very smart and while Peter wasn't stupid or even slow he wasn't bright in a scholastic sense. Sure he could fool almost anyone and he knew how to plan things out but he couldn't pass most of his classes without the help of his friends. Remus was the smart one and Sirius was the charming one and James was hard to define. While Remus smart James was just as smart and though Sirius was charming James had more of a polish to him and James was brave, braver than most. He had even saved Snape from Remus, his valor was pure and whenever he could help he would, even if it was his worse enemy. Peter was smart, and he had a bit of charm but not like the others and he wasn't that brave. Sure he would plan and scheme with the guys but he just panic at being caught he needed to have the power, he needed to be safe. While he was small and in the Marauders an insignificant part no matter what the others said he did feel powerful in Hogwarts, he was one of the leaders of the school, part of the royalty. Part of it but he didn't belong, at least that was what he thought.  
  
Writing in a rather large round cursive he finished his essay or rather the paraphrased version of Remus' essay and got up deciding to go and have bite to eat, wrap his presents and maybe get something for Mel, he didn't think he was attentive enough to her last night and she did act like she wasn't happy, not like Arabella was with Sirius, she had been like that on their first few dates but had become colder lately and he was feeling responsible for it. He had to set things right with her he thought. Going to his closet he grabbed an old navy blue robe and slipped it on, catching a glimpse of a group photograph he noticed that the glass over his face was clouded, picking up the frame he rubbed it with the sleeve of his robe and it looked like it cleared up but as if a web of shadow was wound in the glass the cloud came back, clouding him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Told you guys it would be short but it got the point across I hope. I wanted to give you all background on Peter and a bit of his inner thoughts and self doubt. Now I am going to thank everyone really quickly. Please give me your e-mail address if you want me to e-mail you about updates I lost my list when my computer broke down.  
  
Sugarmama: I'll try. Hope this one was a bit better.  
  
x-woman: Hi! Let me answer your questions. Bella's reaction to Sirius going to Azkaban will be very hard to write and if I stick with my ideas right now very sad. I am adding something soon that will connect to canon but I can't tell you what that is yet *smirk*. Now everything you mentioned about Gwen, Remus, and Lily is very important and Remus did like her and still likes a lot about her and Gwen and Lily are opposites in a lot of ways. While Lily is more on the quiet side Gwen is a bit louder and some other differences which will play in later will put a strain on certain relationships. Good questions, they made me go through and refine certain bunnies.  
  
Andrea: Hi! Thank you so much for the review! I don't think anyone really likes their own writing, I love other people's work but they tell me that they hate it. I think it is just perspective and expectations. I can never translate everything from my head onto paper.  
  
tta: Make sure to check the author's note at the top *smile* I won't abandon, promise. I plan on updating more. It seems that plot bunnies only hop along to me during the school year when I have other work and because I have projects to do they will be here in full force. Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites! *huge grin* Thank you!!!!!  
  
Kristatwen: This one was depressing too, lol, well I have a nice Sirius and Arabella chapter planned for either 20 or 21.  
  
DracoDevil81690: Hi Pouncer! Thank you so much for your kind words, they really mean a lot to me. Here is the next chapter, very short but another is expected soon.  
  
Liz: Well I updated pretty soon but it is far from long, I think it is probably the shortest chapter as a matter of fact. If you can't find anything on ff.net go to www.sugarquill.net and Madam Padfoot has "Not as a Last Resort," it is a wonderful fic.  
  
JUST A GIRL: Thank you! That is so sweet. I hope this chapter is ok.  
  
Madcowgirl: Thank you so much. I can't believe you put me on your favorites, thank you so much for that! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. IluvtheMarauders!: Thank you so much for your kind words. I cried when I wrote parts myself. I do spell check but my writing programs are just bit better than writing by hand and scanning it in and I can't reread, I tend to delete like crazy and it messes up the texture of the story. I just printed a new hard copy and I am going to start going over it and fixing this thing up; it seems to have gone beyond what I had originally planned and has become a big deal in my world. Ok, I was off on a rant. I hope this chapter is ok and once again, thank you.  
  
Everyone see those people, I thanked every single one of them and I will thank you too but I need your name so if you just click on that button that says review and put in a few words I'll thank you. Until the next chapter. ~ Katie Black 


	19. Mind's Eye

Disclaimer: I own the plot, characterization, and new characters but the concept of the world as well as the Marauders belong to J.K.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone. I have the flu; maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I was home Monday for Columbus Day, sick, and will probably be home the rest of the week. I can't really do anything but I think I can manage to write a chapter or two. This chapter is for my little sister Kristy who will be 9 tomorrow. By the way, when there are multiple spaces that sort of are breaks in the text. I am using it so I can go from a scene to another scene and point of view without breaking it into another chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mind's Eye"  
  
Lily rolled slightly and stretched, her neck cracking as she turned it. As she yawned she began to open her eyes and saw James sitting next to her. He was shoving something in his pocket and then rubbing his hand on his robe. Blinking a few time she slowly sat up.  
  
"Morning." James said with a smile, it looked like a genuine smile but there was a sort of reserve in it as well, as if something was weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
"Morning James." Lily smiled, trying to read his expression. "Everything ok?" Her eyes traveled to his robe and she noticed what looked like blood seeping through the cotton fabric. "Did you cut yourself?" She picked up his hand and saw the fingernail cuts that bit deeply into his palm.  
  
"Yea, everything's fine. I just had a little accident, no big deal. What about you?" James tried to stray from the subject.  
  
"I'm fine. What kind of accident?" She persisted, tending to the small cuts.  
  
"Nothing, really. Now what do you say we go and get something to eat, maybe go outside and take a walk, it snowed you know and we could make a snowman and get ready for Christmas and all." He smiled and drew his hand back, stuffing it into his pocket and stood up. Turning towards the window he looked out at the grounds, a blanket of crystal white snow covered all the grounds and icicles hung from the ledge. He leaned over and opened the window, sticking his head outside and placing his hands on the windowsill. "Beautiful day." A drop of blood rolled down the sill.  
  
"Ok, let me go and hit the shower first. Did you change that password to the bathroom again? It wasn't funny when you did it last time and forgot to tell me." Lily rose and shook her head out, her hair curly from the night before bouncing down around her.  
  
"I didn't change it last time, Sirius did. He thought it would be hilarious to lock me out of the bathroom after that Quidditch Match." His memory snapped back, "You can't take a shower." James said turning.  
  
"Why not? Are we trying to preserve water or something? If we are I'll melt some snow." She gestured towards the grounds.  
  
"No I let Remus it and I don't know when he is coming out." James answered.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I will take you up on that breakfast though. I am hungry. I'm just going to go and change. Met you back here in 10 minutes?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Sure, I have to go and change as well." Leaning over he gave her a peck on the cheek and turning to hop up the boys' staircase. Lily touched her cheek and felt the spark between them linger and a stupid smile spread across her face as she skipped up the stairs.  
  
  
  
James slowed his hop to a walk as he left her view. He didn't feel right, he was already keeping secrets from her, from the guys. He didn't lie to her; everything was fine at the moment. Turning a corner he ran into Peter who was heading down for breakfast.  
  
"Hi Peter. Breakfast I presume?" James questioned as he went around the portly boy.  
  
"Yup, how was last night? You're going out with her now?" Peter called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yup, Lily and I are going down there in a few minutes, save me my usual seat will you?" James yelled back.  
  
"You got it." Peter replied. Turning the knob James opened the door and saw Sirius' curtains drawn tight around the bed. Reaching into his pocket he drew out the letter and the daily prophet, his eyes traveled over the pictures one more time and then, folding them up he placed them in his trunk under his old spell books and robes with the rest of the letters and clippings. He put on a dark red robe, placed a healing charm on his hand and went downstairs, pushing the letters and articles in the black depths of his mind.  
  
Lily entered her dorm and hopped to her closet, grabbing a red turtleneck, jeans and a green ribbon she skipped into the bathroom. As she was pulling back her hair it hit her how lucky she was. She had a guy, no the guy she had always wanted, a great group of new friends and was head girl. She had that fairytale and she loved it. Opening the door she hopped out and bumped into Arabella.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lily said as she steadied herself.  
  
"No biggie. So how was last night? You and James looked good out there." Arabella sat back down on her bed and laid on her stomach holding her chin in her hands. Arabella didn't really like gossip but this was different in a strange way. It was her friends' welfare so it was different, in a far off way.  
  
"Wonderful! It was just great. I feel, well I can't describe it." Lily mentally smacked herself. "What about you, your engaged!"  
  
"I know, your going to have to be in the wedding party you know. You just have to promise me I can be in yours when James and you tie the knot." Lily felt her cheeks go pink. "Do you know if Sirius is up yet, I want to surprise him." Arabella rolled onto her back and looked at Lily from an upside down angle.  
  
"James is getting dressed and I know Remus is taking a shower. Don't know about Peter though." Lily pushed a star hair back behind her ear and looked in the mirror.  
  
"You look great Lily now go and get James out of there so I can wake up Sirius." Arabella stood up and pushed Lily out, following behind her.  
  
  
  
James added some wood to the fire and stood staring at the mantle, pictures of Gryffindor alumni and one of Godric Gryffindor himself sat upon it.  
  
"James was Peter still in bed?" James turned at Arabella's voice and was surprised to see that she still had her dress on from the previous night. Arabella looked down at herself taking in the dress. "I fell asleep in it. Now is he still there?"  
  
"No, passed him on the way to the dorms. He's off to breakfast." James walked over and took Lily's hand.  
  
"Good, have to go and see Sirius." Arabella lifted her skirt and walked towards the staircase.  
  
"He's still asleep, I don't think anything could wake him up." James pushed open the portrait as he spoke.  
  
"I have my ways." Arabella raised her eyebrows and went up. Lily and James heard the door shut.  
  
"Lily, do you have something sharp with you?" James questioned.  
  
"Not with me. Why?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Just need something to poke out my mind's eye with." Lily chuckled and the portrait closed behind them as they headed down stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hi everyone. Longer chapter isn't it? I hope you all liked it and in the next one I get to follow Sirius and Arabella. Now I am feeling horrible so I want to lay down and take a nap but let me thank you all first.  
  
Cai - Dragon Saviour: Thanks! I hope you like this one.  
  
Tta: Hi! Thanks, you deserve it. I sort of pity him but I loathe him as well so it has to be possible I think. I really didn't want to write Peter but I have read at www.sugarquill.net that most people hate it when he is left out so I forced myself to put it down and I do have to make him fit in with the group to a degree. He couldn't have been that bad as a kid and I am working on the catalyst for his switchover. That should be interesting, lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Julianne: lol, thanks! I'm adding, slowly but surely. Hope you like this one.  
  
Interested Reader: I hate him to but I can't kill him * glares at PoA on self, whispers something about stupid canon *  
  
Kristatwen: Thanks Krista, that was my subtle * lol * attempt at foreshadowing. Ttyl  
  
Andrea: * pat * Thanks. I know what you mean about Peter, you have to have him, a bit at least in the background. I hope your computer is better for good. Mine like to play hide and seek with my files. Talk to you soon.  
  
DracoDevil81690: No problem! Here is some more too, and I think it is more than usual for my updates. I hope you like this one.  
  
LaminaCourt: Thanks so much for the nice comments. I know exactly what you mean about Peter. I am trying to slow transform him if you understand my meanings, which are usually "clouded". I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sugarmama: I made this chapter longer. I hope you like the way this one came out and if this new format goes over well I will try to do them all like this.  
  
Alexandria (adidasoccer_11@msn.com): Thanks!  
  
I think I thanked everyone but some times reviews don't show up for a few hours. I just submitted my review marker and that has yet to show up. If I missed you just let me know and I will try to make it up. Everyone see those people, I thanked every single one of them and I will thank you too but I need your name so if you just click on that button that says review and put in a few words I'll thank you. Until the next chapter. ~ Katie Black 


	20. Right

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings owns every bloody thing and I own.the keyboard, which I am using to type this. Wait.that belongs to my parental until actually. I do have rights to my poor characterization. Even though it is far from good I have grown attached to it as well as my little plot.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I am done with Order of the Phoenix, very upset to say the least. I won't reveal any spoilers here just in case some of you are still reading. I have decided to go against canon a bit *ok, let me just throw a few chapters of OotP out of the window* and continue with this because it is my baby and I have dreamed up the ending a million times. This will continue until the ending feels right. This chapter goes out to Snuffles, forever. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Right"  
  
Arabella tip toed into the room and spotted Sirius' bed; the curtains draw tight around it and heard his muffled snores. Reminding herself to look up the anti-snoring charm she headed over towards the bed and sat on the corner as she drew back a curtain. Sirius' head was under the pillow and she could see his hair had come loose in the nigh. She grinned as she looked at him, it was just so perfect. Everything was perfect. Glancing around the room she saw the mirror and caught her reflection. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair a mess. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder, no reply.  
  
"Sirius?" She whispered in a small voice. No reply. "Sirius." Her voice was a bit louder but he still lay asleep. She let her hand travel through his hair and she leaned down to kiss his brow. He stirred and yawned as he rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes slowly while his vision blurred until it adjusted and he saw Arabella leaning over him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi" he replied half asleep he pushed himself up so he leaned on his shoulders and pecked Arabella on the lips, neither caring about morning breath. Suddenly without warning Sirius grabbed Arabella and starting to tickle her, she rolled onto the bed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Sirius!" She yelped through her giggles, her legs pulling up towards her chest as she rolled in her fit of laughter. "Stop it." Her dress twisted around her and she caught of glance of his face from between her hair, which at this point was draped, around her head. He had a broad smile on and found it hilarious himself. He leaded over her and pecked her on the nose. Arabella saw her chance and rolled him over, pinning him on the bed. A playful look went across her face, her eyebrows raised in humor as she attacked with tickles. Sirius chuckled in good humor before rolling her over and pinning her. A look of joy passed between them. They were young, happy, had great friends, and in love. He kissed her again on the nose and smiled, blowing hair off of her forehead. Arabella's eyelashes batted over and over again; Sirius brushed the rest of the hair out of her eyes, his hand lingering on her cheek. Then they felt their childhood melting away, staring at each other with realization where they were and what they were doing. Sirius paused and without an utterance took in Arabella's eyes in which they carried on a conversation and he slowly removed his hand as if to agree.  
  
"Lets set a date." Sirius said as he sat up, pulling her up with him. "Day after classes end?" He pulled open the draw next to his bed and drew out a pair of sock and pulled them on.  
  
"Sirius?" Arabella said, "Are you nuts?" She hopped off of them bed, her skirt rustling behind her.  
  
"I don't think so. I believe I was classified as a loon why?" He smiled slyly, hiding his fear. Fear that she had changed her mind. His voice became sober and he throat contracted. "Don't you want to marry me?" He looked down at his feet; he couldn't look her in the eyes, not at the moment.  
  
Arabella studied him, taking in the paleness he had turned and the way he rolled his thumb against the palm of his hand. "Look at me Sirius." She felt unsure of herself as if on ice that could crack at any moment. He turned at looked at her, seeing his reflection in her eyes. "Sirius, I love you and I'm marrying you but I would like to have some more time. I want to be able to play the happy bride-to-be for a while, make all my friends jealous. Let's just wait a while." She took his hand and their fingers interlaced. "For me."  
  
Sirius nodded and squeezed her hand in agreement. "Anything for you."  
  
"That's why I love you." She leaned over and kissed his nose. "Now what do you say to breakfast and then we can go onto the grounds or something?"  
  
"Fine with me, just let me put something decent on." He began to rummage through his draws; pulling out jeans and a sweater his mum had given him. He turned and stared at Arabella, once again reminded that she was still in her dress.  
  
"Find something interesting?" Her hands rested on her hips.  
  
"You are going to change, aren't you?" He gestured at her apparel.  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?" Her face twisted a bit and she lifted the hem up a bit to see how worn it now looked. Sirius nodded. "I'll see you in a bit then." She glanced at him, catching the future a bit. Him standing there, picking out his clothes. She had always envisioned her future in some exotic location, wandering in new lands but this was a better adventure. Sirius was an adventure.  
  
Sirius noticed her still standing in the room; a look of curiosity came over him. "Bella?" She snapped out of a trance.  
  
"Oh, right. See you in a few." She turned, already reaching pack for the zipper on her dress as she stumbled out. He smiled, nothing was wrong and everything was right.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know, very short. Don't kill me though, why you ask? I just started to write again, feel very guilty about going against the sacred canon, am very sad about a death, and feel torn. Just as a reminder, this will continue the plot I planned on, not changing to include new canon, which would mess everything up.  
  
I feel the need to advertise here as well. I have learned how to make music videos! This is great but I can't send them to anyone unless they have a very fast pc. If anyone knows how to load them onto a web page, has a web page I can post at, or any experience please tell me in your review. Also I have wanted to start my own little website. If anyone wants to work together or lend me a hand I would owe you my life.  
  
Even though I haven't been here in a while I wouldn't forget you guys, my readers. Here are my thanks;  
  
Jerlayne (Jerlayne_0021@yahoo.com): Hi! Thanks. Remus should be next in character rotation.  
  
Interested Reader: Aww! Thank you! I know, James should share his feelings, it might just come back to bit him in the bum.  
  
Liz (PALCardinals@aol.com): They will be longer once I know where I am going, at the moment I am canon torn.  
  
Alexandria: Thanks; I try to change the cliché.  
  
Kristawen: Hi Krista! Hope you are ok, Sam, Erin and I didn't see you the other day. As always thank you.  
  
Lamina Court: James is taking a bit of plunge into darkness *reminds me of somebody in OotP*. I plan on updating as much as possible in the summer, which had finally come!  
  
Dreams of Reality: I know! Remus has a bit of nerve in chapter 4, it'll work out though.  
  
tta: You are always thinking along the same lines as I am. I think you are pulling a Dumbledore/Snape/Voldemort on me, reading my mind now are you. Well it's king of sick and twisted in there so watch out. Thanks tta.  
  
andrea: lol, Thanks, sometimes you just have to let your computer have it. *Gently tells her pc how wonderful it is, begging it not to freeze*  
  
Bon: It's kind of hidden in there, I'll clear it up in 2 more chapters.  
  
Fawnnwv: Don't worry about it! I haven't written in a long time.  
  
Butterfly Queen: Thank you! I try to write from every characters pov. I read fan fiction all the time and only find Lily's pov too and that made me feel that my stories should be written from every direction. I try to think like the guys, a bit hard but it differs from the girls.  
  
Blank: Thanks, I've had a few people ask for more Remus and I am fairly sure he is next in the character rotation so it should be the next chapter.  
  
Arwen: Thanks Alyssa. You know it means the world to me.  
  
Corvixen: Oh! Thank you so much. I remember the first fanfic I read and it was one of my favorites "Gilded Lily" by Mandy. That had to be about 3 years ago. I hope I made a good fan fiction experience for you.  
  
Blank: I didn't write because I was out of the state, had a few family deaths and had school (tons of regents, in other words this was a kind of O.W.L year for me). I'm back now.  
  
Sarah (lily_04@hotmail.com): Thanks so much!  
  
Blank: Ok, if you don't like it that's fine with me, we all have the right to voice our opinion. I hope you find something you like on the site.  
  
Erin: I know! School is the epicenter of all evil, unless it is Hogwarts (except if it is under Umbridge that is). I'll let you know.  
  
jtwy: Thanks!  
  
Millie: Thanks! I hope you liked the rest.  
  
Lady Weasley: Thank you so much! I started that when I was 12 and very unclear. I like how you changed it. I started this first and then moved onto darker things, "Except the Past" for examples (I went onto the Sugarquill with that one). I plan on reworking the first 10 chapters or so and I will keep what you said in mind.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks!  
  
Dolphingurl: Lol! I thought so too; I was in a bit of a sarcastic mood at the time.  
  
sparkli chick : Thanks! Thank you! Thank you again! (There we go, all three!) Thank you! So many things are going to happen! It makes my fingers hurt just thinking about how long it is going to take to type. I plan on having very athletic fingers. lol  
  
tatertot (sgrkt@aol.com): Opps! I only thank them here because I don't get everyone's e-mail and some people don't sign in.  
  
Kyna Fairge: No you are 100% correct. It was a phrasing mistake. I'm glad people are reading my stuff so carefully that they pick this stuff up. I'm going to fix it in rewrites.  
  
Brtfly: Aww! Thanks!  
  
Starlight: You ask and I'll deliver.  
  
Faries: I love getting new readers. Thank you so much! I hope you continue.  
  
HPChick007: You got it. From the dates my pc has you only had to wait a few hours. (Except if it takes some time to transfer).  
  
Ok, there we go. See all back to normal. If you want update e-mails please leave your e-mail. I'll start those again after this chapter. Please review. All opinions are welcomed, positive, negative, indifferent, everything.  
~ Katie Black 


End file.
